Destins croisés
by Lord Wyverne
Summary: [FE : TSS] Plusieurs années avant la guerre contre Renais. Ce qui ne devait être pour lui qu'une mission de routine devient le tournant qui changera la vie de Glen... Review please !
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer : Fire Emblem et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas... dommage.**

**Prologue**

Des cris. Des bruits. Si fort… au milieu de la nuit… pourquoi ? Oh, non ! Pas ça ! _Pas ça !_

Je sortis en trombe de ma cahute, la main sur le poignard qui ne me quittait plus depuis des mois. Mes pires craintes se confirmèrent.

Nous étions attaqués.

Des gens couraient, hurlaient. Des hommes tentaient de défendre leur femme, leurs enfants. Pauvre et dérisoire défense que ces hommes qui brandissaient héroïquement qui une fourche, qui une serpette, qui un simple bâton. Certains n'avaient que leur corps pour faire barrage à l'ennemi. Moi, il n'y avait personne pour me protéger. Au fond, ça valait peut-être mieux. Je ne me sentirais pas coupable d'avoir causé une mort innocente parmi tant d'autres. Et je n'avais personne à protéger. J'étais une paria. Refoulée par les miens pour avoir refusé de me soumettre à l'époux qu'on m'avait choisi, refoulée pour avoir fait couler son sang et plus encore pour l'avoir égorgé. J'avais échappé au gibet, mais ma vie n'était désormais suspendue qu'à un fil. Personne ne m'adressait plus la parole, personne ne m'aiderait, quand bien même je serais mourante devant leur porte. Je devais me débrouiller pour subsister jusqu'à pouvoir vivre ma vie. Mais je n'aurais jamais l'occasion de découvrir le vaste monde. Parce que j'allais mourir aujourd'hui.

Mais pas sans me battre.

Comme le découvrirent à leurs dépens plusieurs hommes qui me croyaient sans doute une cible facile. Esquiver leurs coups fut pour moi un jeu d'enfant. Ils étaient trop sûrs d'eux, trop lents, trop maladroits pour échapper à mon poignard. Et j'étais trop déterminée pour flancher en les voyant s'effondrer, la gorge coupée. Après tout, j'avais déjà tué de sang-froid. Je pouvais recommencer. Je pouvais étendre autant de corps que nécessaire jusqu'à pouvoir fuir.

Ce qui n'arriverait jamais.

Je manquais d'entraînement, et ils étaient nombreux. Oh, nombreux… si nombreux à avoir attaqué en même temps. Si nombreux à piller, détruire, violer, tuer. Si nombreux. Mais je ne me rendrais pas. Je me battrais. Toujours. Jusqu'à changer le sol en sang s'il le fallait.

Car tel était mon destin.

Les hurlements s'intensifièrent. Tout à coup, place nette fut faite autour de moi. Plus un homme à cinq mètres à la ronde. Par contre, un brusque, violent, étrange courant d'air venant du haut, accompagné d'un bruit non moins étrange, mais plus étouffé. Comme des battements d'ailes. Je levai la tête. Serait-ce… Oui. C'est ça.

Une wyverne.

J'avais déjà entendu des récits sur ces créatures, mais c'était la première et sans doute dernière fois que j'en voyais une de mes propres yeux. Celle-ci était longue d'au moins sept mètres, et avait bien six mètres d'envergure. Un beau spécimen. Si mes souvenirs étaient bons, une wyverne mesurait en moyenne entre quatre et six mètres, pour une envergure d'environ cinq à six mètres. Celle-ci était largement au-dessus de ces chiffres. Ce ne devait donc pas être un simple soldat qui se trouvait dessus, derrière les immenses ailes membraneuses et griffues. Comme en témoignait l'armure noire et assez richement décorée du cavalier, ce devait même être le commandant des forces en présence ici.

Et un autre venait d'atterrir juste à côté.

Ca s'annonçait mal. Les wyvernes étaient réputées pour être excessivement agressives. Comme si une seule n'avait pas suffi, il fallait qu'il y ait un gradé sur son dos, et qu'on multiplie le tout par deux. Conclusion : il fallait que je me dépêche de regarder le ciel si je voulais mémoriser la position du Cygne, de l'Aigle et de Pégase, afin que ces trois êtres de légende me permettent de m'élever sans encombre jusqu'à devenir une étoile parmi toutes les autres.

Seulement voilà.

Je n'avais pas l'intention de mourir ici. Ni maintenant.

Je n'avais pas quinze ans. Trop jeune pour mourir à mon goût. Et surtout pour mourir le nez en l'air à contempler les étoiles. J'avais de la visite. La moindre des politesses était donc d'accueillir mes deux visiteurs comme il se devait.

C'est-à-dire à coups de poignard.

« Tiens, enfin une résistance. Finalement, on va pouvoir s'amuser un peu, Glen. »

C'était le premier, ça. Une voix qui me rappela instantanément quelque chose. Quel drôle de hasard. Par contre, je ne savais pas à quoi la rattacher.

« Il me semble qu'elle n'a rien à voir avec ces brigands, Valter. »

Ca, c'était le second. Une voix qui devait être douce d'ordinaire, mais qui était maintenant chargée d'une haine surprenante. Visiblement, il n'appréciait pas du tout son collègue. Je me demandai vaguement pourquoi, avant de chasser rapidement cette pensée de mon esprit. C'étaient leurs affaires. Ils pouvaient bien s'aimer ou se détester, pour moi ça ne faisait pas de différence. Puisque cet homme à l'armure noire semblait vouloir combattre, il n'y avait pas de questions à se poser, pas de pitié à avoir.

« Ce serait bien la première fois qu'une paysanne saurait se battre. »

« Je ne suis pas… » commençai-je. Je m'attendais à une violente attaque en réponse à ma réplique, et je ne fus pas déçue.

Mais alors si vite ..!

On avait beau vanter la férocité des wyvernes, jamais personne ne m'avait parlé de leur rapidité. Et je comprenais pourquoi : rares étaient ceux qui devaient échapper à une telle charge. Je l'avais à peine vue venir ! Il faut dire aussi que la plupart des incendies s'étaient à présent éteints, ce qui n'améliorait pas la visibilité déjà médiocre. Heureusement, j'avais eu le réflexe de me jeter au sol, ce qui m'avait quand même valu une longue griffure sur le dos. Mais la plaie était très superficielle, et surtout, j'étais encore en vie.

La wyverne décrivit un large arc de cercle et revint à la charge. Là, elle allait très probablement racler le sol de ses pattes pour être sûre que je ne lui échapperais pas une autre fois. Je n'avais donc plus aucun moyen d'esquiver. Conclusion : il me faudrait attaquer. Et bien viser. Je n'aurais pas de seconde chance. Pas de droit à l'erreur. Tuer ou mourir. C'est aussi simple que ça.

Au moment où la créature ouvrait une large gueule pleine de crocs pour m'arracher la tête, je me précipitai sur son antérieur gauche et le saisis à pleines mains. Je m'écartai rapidement pour être hors de portée des coups de dents de la wyverne. Ca, c'était la partie facile de mon plan. La suite allait être plus… risquée.

Je m'agrippai de toutes mes forces à l'aile de la bête, laquelle amorçait à présent une série de loopings destinés à me faire lâcher prise. Je fermai les yeux pour ne pas être tentée de voir le vide, mais c'était encore pire. Je me résolus donc à les ouvrir pour continuer ma manœuvre d'approche, qui consistait à s'accrocher à la première des deux lanières qui maintenaient la selle sur le dos de la monture déchaînée. Je n'avais plus rien à craindre de la wyverne, à présent. Son cou était trop court pour que je me soucie de ses coups de dents, et c'était pareil pour ses pattes. Maintenant, l'ennemi n°1, c'était Valter.

Lequel ne se priva d'ailleurs pas de me faire expressément comprendre qu'il était entièrement d'accord avec ma vision des choses, puisqu'il faillit me couper la tête en deux d'un coup de lance. Et il récidiva presque aussitôt. Deuxième esquive. Il me sembla qu'il avait eu une mèche de cheveux. Troisième attaque. Cette fois, je n'esquivai pas assez vite. Je jetai un bref coup d'œil à la large et profonde entaille que portait à présent mon bras droit. Manque de bol, j'étais gauchère. Je pouvais encore tenir la bande de cuir, mais il faudrait vite que ma main gauche se charge toute seule de m'éviter la chute, et pour ça, il faudrait que je lâche mon poignard. Et il était hors de question que je lâche mon unique chance de survie. Par conséquent, il ne me restait que quelques secondes pour agir. J'évitai miraculeusement le coup suivant, fermai les yeux malgré moi et bondis sur le dos de la wyverne. C'est-à-dire droit sur Valter. Droit vers ma mort, dans un sens.

La wyverne piqua vers le sol au moment précis où je lui tombais dessus. Je ne compris pas pour quelle raison il n'avait pas du tout l'air surpris par mon opération suicide. Je ne compris pas non plus pourquoi il ne m'empêcha même pas de le pousser comme si j'essayais d'enfoncer une porte de fer. En revanche, je compris très bien qu'il m'avait attrapé le bras en tombant, et que ça ne faisait absolument pas partie de mon plan.

Nous basculâmes dans le vide. Alors seulement il me lâcha. J'essayai de m'éloigner de lui, et me rendis compte non sans surprise que j'y parvenais. Mais ça ne serait pas ça qui m'empêcherait de…

« Ah ! » criai-je en heurtant le sol.

Au même instant, je compris la raison du piqué de la wyverne. Si elle n'avait pas fait ça, il y aurait eu des morceaux de membres humains non identifiés éparpillés sur une très large aire. Au lieu de ça, j'écopai juste d'une douleur foudroyante à la jambe gauche. J'avais dû me fracturer la rotule, et peut-être aussi le tibia. Mais c'était supportable. Comparé à ce que j'avais connu étant plus jeune, c'était presque ridicule.

Par contre, une fois redressée, c'était assez peu glorieux. Se tenir courbée sur une seule jambe en se tenant le bras opposé quand votre adversaire se tient aussi bien portant que s'il venait d'arriver par voie de terre alors qu'il a fait la même chute que vous en même temps que vous… Je me consolai en me disant qu'il avait dû subir un entraînement autrement plus rude que le mien, pour ainsi dire inexistant. Oui, c'était déjà un miracle d'avoir survécu en aussi bon état. D'avoir survécu tout court était un miracle. Par contre, l'un comme l'autre risquaient de ne pas durer très longtemps.

« Cette fille ne peut _pas_ être une simple paysanne. »

« Il semblerait. » reconnut Glen, comme à contrecœur.

Je relevai orgueilleusement le menton et répondis, par pur défi :

« Au risque de vous décevoir, je ne suis _précisément_ qu'une simple paysanne. Mais vous, vous n'êtes pas de simples soldats. »

Dans la semi-obscurité, sous le casque noir et doré, je distinguai nettement un sourire peu engageant. Un subtil mélange de sadisme, de perversité et de profond mépris, où il était impossible de savoir ce qui dominait.

« Et cultivée, avec ça. »

La voix, aussi, était à présent composée de ces trois éléments qui semblaient être la base de sa personnalité.

« Non, simplement observatrice. Alors, qui êtes-vous ? La moindre des politesses serait de se présenter. C'est ce qu'on apprend à n'importe quel enfant. »

« Si le combat était une affaire de courtoisie, passe encore, mais ce n'est pas le cas. » marmonna quelqu'un non loin de moi.

Ca, j'avais compris toute seule.

Ce fut à ce moment seulement que je m'aperçus qu'une troupe nombreuse faisait cercle autour de nous. Des fois que ça me prenne de vouloir m'échapper avec une jambe cassée… Même si elle n'avait pas été cassée, je n'aurais jamais pu distancer cette wyverne, de toute façon.

Un mouvement dans l'arrière-plan. Je bandai tous mes muscles encore intacts pour parer une éventuelle attaque, mais c'était juste Glen qui descendait de sa wyverne. Je notai au passage qu'il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir bronché pendant que je me démenais pour sauver ma peau. Bon, d'un autre côté, on ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir… Après tout, même s'il ne semblait pas porter son collègue dans son cœur, il ne pouvait lui donner aucun ordre : hormis leur couleur — la sienne était d'un rouge bordeaux — , leurs armures étaient absolument identiques, ce qui signifiait normalement qu'il étaient de rang égal.

« Je suis Glen, capitaine dans l'armée de Grado. » déclara-t-il en enlevant son casque. Pour la première fois depuis le début de l'attaque, je me sentis mal au point d'en avoir des étourdissements. Je ne parvins à garder mon équilibre qu'au prix d'un violent effort de volonté.

Comment un homme pouvait-il être aussi… beau ?

Non, rester concentrée. Le physique ne voulait rien dire. Absolument rien. Mon défunt époux aussi était beau, mais c'était une pourriture sans nom. D'ailleurs, c'est pour ça que je l'avais tué. Et ce vertige était dû à la perte de sang. Simplement à la perte de sang.

« Et lui, c'est Valter, également capitaine dans l'armée de Grado. » compléta-t-il en le désignant du pouce lorsqu'il fut clair que le susnommé capitaine ne daignerait pas le faire lui-même.

« Vous pourriez au moins enlever votre casque. » grinça d'ailleurs Glen avec un regard assassin en direction de Valter. L'attitude du premier envers le second confirma ma précédente impression : ces deux-là ne pouvaient pas se sentir. Ils ne coopéraient que par la force des choses.

« Elle ne vivra pas assez longtemps pour en percevoir l'utilité. » répondit d'ailleurs l'homme en noir avec un geste d'agacement.

Je réalisai brutalement que ces deux individus étaient supposés appartenir à l'armée des plus puissants alliés de mon pays. Ce qui voulait dire qu'il était dans mon intérêt de leur expliquer que je n'étais pas de mèche avec les brigands qui nous avaient attaqués.

« Je vois. Je me nomme… » commençai-je avant d'être interrompue par le fauve qui s'abattit sur moi. Je reculai en faisant de mon mieux pour rester debout, mais la lance et son utilisateur ne me laissèrent pas continuer longtemps.

Un coup.

Un seul.

La lance me traversa comme elle aurait traversé du papier.

Je fixai mon assassin un bref instant.

Et ce n'était pas Valter.

C'était Glen.

Ne jamais baisser sa garde.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Fire Emblem et tout ce qui s'y rapporte ne m'appartient pas.**

**1**

Du noir. Un noir profond et parfait. Le noir de l'inconscience. Le noir de la mort.

Où suis-je ? J'ai mal partout.

J'entends des voix. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'elles disent.

J'ai l'impression d'être dans un cocon. Je suis bien.

J'ai bu quelque chose. Ca avait un goût amer.

Je me demande ce que c'était. Ca détend.

Quelque chose vient d'effleurer ma joue. C'était très doux.

Qui sait… Peut-être que c'était une aile d'ange ?

On bouge. Je sens parfois une secousse. Et toujours l'odeur entêtante de l'air pur.

Où m'emmène-t-on ? J'ai peur.

Une voix.

« Réveille-toi… Réveille-toi, je t'en prie. »

Une voix douce, mais inquiète. Une voix d'homme.

Je laissai échapper un gémissement quasi inaudible. Je ne voulais pas sortir de l'inconscience. Je ne voulais pas retourner dans mon corps endolori.

« Ah, enfin… Tu m'entends ? »

Je connaissais cette voix, mais je ne savais pas à qui l'assimiler. Ami au vu de ses propos, mais ennemi dans mon souvenir.

Glen !

Je bondis en reculant aussi loin que possible de l'origine de la voix. Je me retrouvai rapidement adossée à une paroi de bois. Je jetai un coup d'œil circulaire autour de moi et vis Glen, effectivement, qui… avait tourné la tête ?

« Désolé. Tu pourrais retourner sous les draps, s'il te plaît ? »

« Pourquoi ? » attaquai-je sans prendre garde à la politesse de sa demande.

« Si je te disais que tu es à moitié nue ? »

« Je… » commençai-je. Je baissai les yeux et vis qu'effectivement, j'étais en sous-vêtements. Aussitôt, je serrai convulsivement tout ce qui se trouvait sous mes mains, c'est-à-dire des couvertures, et les ramenai sur ma poitrine. Mais je ne me rallongeai pas. Tiens, d'ailleurs, je n'avais presque plus mal. Comment était-ce possible après toutes ces blessures ? Bah, je verrais ça plus tard. Il y avait bien plus important, comme par exemple cette question capitale :

« Qu'avez-vous fait de mes vêtements ? » lâchai-je, rouge comme une tomate.

« Ils sont là. » me rassura-t-il avec un geste de la main.

Ils étaient en effet posés sur une chaise, juste à côté du lit où j'étais étendue.

« C'est vous qui… »

« Non, ce n'est pas moi qui t'ai enlevé tes vêtements. Et si tu veux tout savoir, je ne t'ai pas touchée non plus. Je n'ai pas cet esprit-là. »

« Vous mentez. » murmurai-je.

« On parie ? » proposa-t-il, l'air agacé.

« Tout ce que vous voulez. Et regardez-moi quand je parle ! »

Il se tourna vers moi. Son visage semblait hésiter entre un profond énervement et un vif amusement.

« Normalement, c'est moi qui donne les ordres, ici. »

« Ben justement, ça vous change, comme ça. » répliquai-je insolemment.

L'amusement envahit complètement son visage.

« Tu sais ce que tu me dois, au moins ? »

« Une cicatrice que je garderai jusqu'à la fin de ma vie quelque part par là, la certitude que j'allais mourir, et la plus grande humiliation de toute mon existence. Pas de quoi être fier. »

« Quelle humiliation ? »

« Glen, ne jouez pas à l'enfant de chœur ! Vous savez très bien de quoi je parle ! »

« Sincèrement, non. »

Mais il faut donc tout lui expliquer, ou quoi ?!

« Vous m'avez vue à moitié _nue_ ! » suffoquai-je presque.

« Pas du tout. J'ai juste anticipé ta réaction. Tu sais, une fois, quand j'étais plus jeune, j'ai commis l'erreur de regarder dormir une fille, et quand elle s'est réveillée, j'étais encore à côté d'elle, sur une chaise. Ca l'a tellement terrorisée qu'elle a fait un bond dans le lit en hurlant que je l'avais vue dans sa tenue de naissance, alors qu'elle était toute habillée. Depuis, je ne regarde les filles dont je surveille le sommeil, généralement pour cause de blessure ou de maladie, que quand elles sont très agitées, pour les calmer. Ou bien quand je n'entends plus rien, pour vérifier qu'elles respirent toujours, ou quand on m'en fait l'expresse demande, comme dans ton cas. Sinon, c'est terminé. Je me suis fait avoir une fois, je n'ai pas envie que ça recommence. »

Pourquoi est-ce que tout son baratin sonnait aussi juste ? Peut-être à cause de ses yeux. Les yeux ne savent pas mentir. Pourtant je protestai pour la forme, et en profitai pour embrayer sur le sujet qui me tenait à cœur :

« Pourquoi devrais-je vous croire ? Vous avez failli me tuer à tort, après tout. »

« Oui, tiens, parlons-en. Désolé d'y avoir été aussi fort. »

« Épargnez-moi vos excuses à deux sous, je vous en prie. Expliquez-moi juste selon quelle logique vous agissez. D'abord vous vous amusez à m'empaler comme un morceau de viande crue au bout d'une brochette, et ensuite vous perdez votre temps à me surveiller dans un lit qui, je présume, vous appartient. »

Il soupira.

« Ce n'est pas le lit dans lequel je dors. Là, c'est une chambre d'amis. Le mien est trois pièces après. Quant à ma logique… »

« Attendez un peu. Vous êtes en train de me dire que… que je suis… que nous sommes _chez vous _?! » captai-je enfin. Mais quelle idiote ! Ce n'était pas le genre de mobilier qu'on pouvait trouver dans une tente, et surtout pas une tente de capitaine !

« Eh bien… en fait, oui. Ca fait une semaine que tu es inconsciente, et… »

« Kwoa ?! Une semaine ?! » m'étranglai-je.

« Affirmatif. Sept jours et sept nuits. » crut-il bon d'ajouter devant mon air ahuri. Je me repris et demandai plus calmement :

« Et les autres ? »

« Tu es la seule que j'aie pu ramener en vie. »

« Alors… ça veut dire que… »

« Ton village a été détruit. » confirma-t-il sombrement.

« Ca devrait vous réjouir. » lui fis-je remarquer sans aménité.

« Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de réjouissant à la mort de dix-sept innocents. »

« Eh bien moi, je m'en réjouis. » affirmai-je farouchement.

Il me fixa soudain comme s'il voyait un revenant. Il s'approcha sans crier gare et me posa une main sur le front.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ?! » protestai-je en l'écartant brutalement.

« Pourtant, tu n'as pas de fièvre… J'ai mal dû entendre, alors. Tu as dit quoi ? »

« Je vous ai demandé ce que vous faisiez en prenant ma température. »

« Ca, j'avais compris, mais juste avant ? »

« J'ai dit que je me réjouissais d'être la dernière survivante de mon village. Enfin… non, ce n'est pas ça. Je m'exprime mal. Je me réjouis de la mort de tous ces gens. »

Il me jeta un coup d'œil désemparé. Il semblait se demander quel monstre il avait ramené sous son toit.

« Oui, vous ne pouvez pas savoir… J'étais une paria. » murmurai-je en ramenant mes genoux près de moi. Une immense mélancolie m'envahit au souvenir de ma vie passée. J'ignorais pourquoi, mais j'éprouvais un terrible besoin de parler. Ca faisait si longtemps que personne ne m'avait écoutée…

« Ma mère est morte quelques mois après ma naissance, mon père s'est donc chargé de mon éducation et de celle de mon frère aîné. Un jour, il y a neuf ans, il a disparu. Comme ça. Il s'est couché en même temps que nous, et au matin, il n'était plus dans la maison. Je pense qu'il a fui les coups de cravache que mon père nous assénait pour un oui ou pour un non. J'aurais voulu avoir le courage de faire comme lui. Mais je ne l'ai jamais eu. Enfin, passons.

L'an dernier, mon père est mort. Je pensais que je serais enfin libre, mais il en avait décidé autrement. Il avait dicté un testament comme quoi il me mariait avec un homme qui aurait pu être son frère : trente ans de plus que moi, et profondément misogyne. J'ai protesté de toutes mes forces, mais c'était la dernière volonté de mon père, et personne ne m'a écoutée. J'ai dû me résigner. Mais au fond de moi, je le savais. Je savais que jamais je ne serais à cet homme. Mais personne ne croyait que je me rebellerais au-delà des mots. Ils pensaient tous que je me soumettrais, comme toutes les filles. Ils avaient tort.

Le soir du mariage, il a voulu que j'aille dans son lit. J'ai refusé. Il m'a menacée des pires représailles. Je n'ai pas bronché. Alors il m'a giflée. Et moi, j'ai pris son poignard et je l'ai égorgé. Comme ça. (Je refis machinalement le geste travaillé des millions de fois. )

Au matin, le village était en pleine effervescence à cause de mon geste. Ils voulaient me pendre sur-le-champ, mais quand ils ont vu que ça me laissait de glace, ils ont décidé de m'exclure définitivement de la communauté. Si je me montrais de jour, ou si j'adressais la parole à qui que ce soit, je serais immédiatement abattue. Alors vous comprenez qu'après ça, je n'ai rien à faire de leur misérable existence. »

Un long silence suivit mes propos. Je soupirai longuement.

« Je me demande pourquoi je vous raconte ça. Ca doit être à mourir d'ennui. »

Je regrettais de m'être autant livrée, à présent. Pourtant, parler m'avait fait du bien. Plus que ce que j'aurais cru. Je n'avais jamais raconté ça à personne. D'un autre côté, je n'avais jamais eu personne à qui parler, depuis… si longtemps J'avais cinq ans quand mon frère était parti. Je l'aimais tant, _mi hermano_, mon frère… Il m'appelait toujours _hermanita_, petite sœur… Son départ avait été un tel choc que j'avais radié tout souvenir de lui de ma mémoire. La seule chose que je n'ai pas réussi à oublier, c'est la douceur de son visage quand il me serrait contre lui, le soir, en me disant "_cálmate, hermanita… estoy aquí, está acabado… venga, sé valiente… chitón… no llora más… _" Il avait été la bouée de secours qui m'avait empêchée de… qui m'avait tout simplement sauvé la vie. Pourquoi était-il parti sans moi ? Il avait sans doute ses raisons, comme peut-être le fait qu'une gamine de cinq ans collée à ses basques aurait été un fardeau qui aurait pu nous être fatal à tous les deux, mais… je ne l'avais jamais vraiment accepté, ni vraiment compris. Ni vraiment pardonné.

Et, conséquence de mon blocage, quand bien même il n'aurait pas changé depuis cette époque, j'aurais été incapable de le reconnaître. Son visage s'était effacé de ma mémoire, en même temps que le reste de son corps. Et jusqu'à son nom. Il n'était plus qu'une ombre pour moi. Un très vague souvenir. Quant à se plaindre aux autres habitants… il valait mieux ne pas y songer. Ils auraient tout répété à mon père, et ça me serait retombé dessus.

Comme le silence durait, je jetai un coup d'œil vers Glen. Il avait l'air perdu dans ses pensées.

« Vous ne m'avez pas écoutée. » grognai-je en dépliant mes jambes.

Il parut soudainement sortir de sa léthargie et nia énergiquement.

« Mouais. Si vous le dites. De toute façon, je ne vous l'aurais pas répété. Mais assez parlé de moi. Et si vous… »

Une porte claqua violemment quelque part dans la maison. Je m'interrompis pour suivre le bruit des pas qui se rapprochaient rapidement. Quelques secondes plus tard, c'était au tour de celle de la chambre de s'ouvrir — avec un peu plus de douceur, je le reconnais. Mais pas beaucoup.

« Cormag ! Doucement avec les portes ! » grogna Glen sans même se retourner.

« Désolé. C'est les courants d'air. » répondit la voix rauque du nouvel arrivant, qui n'avait pas plus l'air désolé que moi. Et je n'avais pas senti le moindre courant d'air.

Il se rapprocha de nous. Au bruit de ses pas, je déduisis deux choses : le parquet était en bois et il portait des bottes. A le voir, j'en déduisis plusieurs autres : il avait un an ou deux de plus que moi — ce qui expliquait sa voix rauque : il devait être en pleine mue — , mais un ou deux de moins que Glen, il avait un proche lien de parenté avec ce dernier, parce qu'ils se ressemblaient énormément — même chevelure blonde et courte, quoique celle du plus jeune soit plus ébouriffée malgré l'eau qu'elle avait dû recevoir, même yeux sombres, même forme du visage — , et il devait revenir d'un entraînement militaire sérieux et intensif, vu l'état de propreté de ses vêtements couverts de terre encore humide et la moitié gauche de son visage complètement écorchée, comme s'il avait fait une chute violente. Mon "ange gardien" se retourna et soupira longuement.

« Cormag. Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit la dernière fois que tu es revenu dans cet état ? »

« Probablement qu'il fallait que je change de chaussures avant de monter à l'étage ? »

« Et de vêtements, par la même occasion. » confirma Glen.

« Vous avez fait une chute de cheval ? » m'enquis-je.

Le dénommé Cormag parut subitement se rendre compte de ma présence. Son regard tomba d'abord sur mon visage, puis sur mes cheveux, puis à nouveau sur mon visage, puis sur Glen, puis encore sur mes cheveux, et il finit par s'arrêter sur mon visage. Je soutins tranquillement son regard et en profitai pour constater qu'il avait les yeux non pas marrons comme je l'avais cru tout d'abord, mais noirs. Détail capital pour la survie de l'humanité, c'est vrai, mais bon…

« Non, de wyverne. » répondit-il après cet examen.

« Ah. Oui, j'ai expérimenté. J'ai connu plus agréable. » commentai-je.

« Glen ? » interrogea-t-il quelques secondes plus tard.

« Oui, c'est d'elle que je t'ai parlé. Mon frère a cru que je le faisais marcher quand je lui ai raconté la façon dont tu t'en es tirée après ta chute. » précisa-t-il à mon adresse.

« Pas très glorieuse. » grommelai-je en m'enfouissant un peu plus sous les draps, autant parce que j'aurais voulu me dérober à leurs yeux que parce qu'ils étaient trop près de ma poitrine à mon goût.

« Au contraire, ça m'a vraiment impressionné que quelqu'un qui n'avait manifestement jamais subi le moindre entraînement s'en soit sorti avec seulement une jambe cassée. » affirma-t-il.

Je le fixai un instant pour être certaine qu'il ne se fichait pas de moi. Il avait l'air on ne peut plus sérieux.

« Et pourrais-je savoir quelles conclusions vous en avez tirées ? » me résignai-je à demander pour briser le silence vaguement tendu qui s'était installé.

« Eh bien, soit… »

Il me jeta un coup d'œil interrogateur.

« Oh, vous pouvez me tutoyer, si c'est ce que vous voulez savoir. Faites comme tout le monde. »

« D'accord. Donc, soit tu es une miraculée… »

« Je pense. »

« …soit tu as déjà subi des entraînements très poussés… »

« Je n'avais jamais vu de wyverne avant ce jour. »

« …soit tu as un talent inné que n'ont pas la plupart des membres de la cavalerie wyverne de Grado, et par conséquent tu devrais t'y mettre le plus vite possible. »

Et le pire, c'est qu'il avait vraiment l'air sérieux. Ou peut-être que le pire était que Glen avait l'air entièrement d'accord avec son frère. Ou alors les deux à la fois. Sans doute les deux à la fois, d'ailleurs.

« Rassurez-moi, vous vous fichez de moi, là ? » murmurai-je.

« Absolument pas. »

« Donc, si je comprends bien, vous me suggérez de rejoindre l'armée ? Désolée, mais la réponse est non. Il est hors de question que je fasse un jour une chose pareille. D'ailleurs, je comptais rentrer chez moi dès que possible, et… »

« Désolé d'être aussi brutal, mais tu n'as plus de chez toi. »

« Ca fait une éternité que je n'ai plus de chez moi, Glen, mais rien ne m'empêche de m'en trouver un autre. » rappelai-je, acide.

« Bien sûr. En attendant, tu peux vivre ici le temps qu'il faudra. »

Alors ça, c'était la meilleure !

« Ah, c'est pour ça que vous m'avez ramenée jusqu'ici ? Pour être votre esclave ? Raison de plus pour… »

« Qui a parlé de ça ? » coupèrent-ils dans un ensemble parfait. Glen poursuivit sans prendre garde à l'air outragé de son frère :

« Ce qui nous ramène à ce que je voulais te dire tout à l'heure. Commençons par le début, si ça ne te fait rien. Tu as dû te demander pourquoi je t'ai attaquée aussi violemment. Je me trompe ? Non, parfait. Alors je vais te l'expliquer. C'est très simple, en fait. Si je ne l'avais pas fait, quelqu'un d'autre s'en serait chargé, et ce quelqu'un d'autre, c'est Valter. »

« Ca me fait une belle jambe. » commentai-je froidement. Au moment où j'avais reconnu Glen comme étant le porteur de la lance, j'aurais préféré que ce fût le cas. Ca m'aurait évité toutes les interrogations que je m'étais posées en une fraction de seconde.

« Et ce type est ce qui se fait actuellement de mieux en matière de barbarie et de… »

« Sadisme ? Perversité ? Absence totale de pitié ? Misogynie ? » suggérai-je. Comme quoi on peut déduire bien des choses de quelques mots prononcés sur un ton donné.

Glen ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais Cormag prit les devants :

« Tout ça à la fois, et on pourrait passer des heures à énumérer le reste. Mon frère est à l'exact opposé de tout ça. Tu avais besoin des soins d'un guérisseur, et là-bas, il n'y en avait pas. Et c'est précisément pour ça qu'il t'a transportée à travers la moitié de l'empire, depuis la région frontalière de Renais jusqu'à la capitale de Grado, pour t'amener ici. Sans lui, tu serais en train de chercher l'Aigle à l'heure qu'il est. »

« Ah bon. Ce qui n'explique pas pourquoi il m'a attaquée. »

L'aîné enfouit son visage dans ses mains en lâchant un juron à mi-voix.

« Parce que si ç'avait été Valter qui t'avait attaquée, il n'aurait pas visé l'épaule, il aurait visé le cœur, tiens ! » craqua finalement Glen en relevant brusquement la tête. Il avait l'air désespéré que je n'aie pas compris plus tôt ce qu'impliquait de se retrouver face à un adversaire dénué de sentiments.

Un silence sépulcral suivit sa réplique.

« Je suppose que je vous dois des remerciements, alors. » soufflai-je finalement. Oui, d'autant plus qu'il avait — si j'ai bien compris — fait venir un guérisseur pour s'occuper de moi, ce qui expliquait que je n'aie presque plus mal nulle part. Auquel cas il méritait effectivement ma plus sincère gratitude, et ce serait bien le premier de qui je disais ça.

« Par exemple, oui. » confirma Cormag.

« Je parlais à votre frère. » précisai-je impudemment.

« C'est le genre de choses pour lequel on n'a pas besoin d'autorisation. »

« Cormag. Elle fait ce qu'elle veut. » soupira Glen.

Je ne répondis pas. J'étais subitement épuisée. Glen s'en aperçut et se leva.

« On va te laisser un peu, tu as l'air d'en avoir besoin. (Je hochai vaguement la tête, reconnaissante. ) Cormag, va te changer. Et veux-tu bien me faire le plaisir de revenir dans un état de propreté décente ? »

« J'y vais à la seconde. » annonça l'interpellé. Il amorça un demi-tour en direction de la porte, mais se ravisa et se retourna vers moi.

« Au fait, comment t'appelles-tu ? »

Je perçus ses mots comme à travers un brouillard. Ma vue se troublait. Je me sentais partir dans l'inconscience. Pourtant, je trouvai la force de murmurer :

« Sterendenn… »


	3. Chapitre 2

**Précisons que Fire Emblem et ses personnages, scénarios, musiques... ne m'appartiennent pas. Hélas.**

**2**

J'émergeai lentement du sommeil salvateur d'où je venais. Je savourai un instant le bonheur de ne pas devoir me lever immédiatement. Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, je ne reconnus pas la pièce où je me trouvais. Il n'y avait pas de plafond blanc chez moi. Et tous ces meubles… Où étais-je ?

Ah, oui… Chez Glen. Qui, si je ne m'abuse, était absent de la pièce. Je jetai un coup d'œil attentif autour de moi. Pas le moindre mouvement. Et je ne voyais pas âme qui vive.

Je sortis un pied de sous les draps. Aucune réaction de mon environnement. La jambe qui lui était rattachée sortit à son tour. Aucun bruit, aucun mouvement. Je me serais presque crue dans un tombeau. Je finis par m'extraire totalement du lit et enfilai mes vêtements comme si ma vie en dépendait. Alors seulement je me sentis libre d'examiner de près certains éléments de la pièce, ainsi que les recoins que je n'avais pas pu voir depuis le lit.

La pièce à elle seule était au moins trois fois plus vaste que les quatre murs branlants couverts d'un ersatz de toit qui m'avaient servi d'habitat pendant plus d'une année. Je n'osais même pas imaginer la surface totale de la maison dont elle faisait partie. En tout cas, ça avait le mérite d'éclaircir définitivement quelque chose qui crevait déjà les yeux : il y avait une nette différence entre les revenus d'un capitaine wyverne de l'armée de Grado et ceux d'une gamine livrée à elle-même dans un village perdu aux confins du royaume de Renais.

Elle était meublée d'un lit — celui-là même où je me trouvais peu avant — , de deux commodes, d'une énorme armoire dont la porte était recouverte d'un impressionnant miroir, d'une chaise où s'étaient trouvés mes vêtements et d'un bureau où étaient posés divers objets. Outre un vase contenant un énorme bouquet de roses orange très parfumées que j'avais repéré lors de notre précédente conversation, je reconnus quelques feuilles de papier, une plume et un encrier. Je me maudis une fois de plus d'être née dans un village de péquenauds et de ne pas savoir me servir de ces objets dont tout le monde ici — sauf moi — devait maîtriser l'usage. Je soulevai précautionneusement la plume. C'était un magnifique objet en métal délicatement gravé où venait s'enchâsser la plume proprement dite, une superbe plume blanche, ayant vraisemblablement appartenu à une oie. Un objet que je n'aurais probablement jamais pu m'offrir même en vendant tous mes biens.

Un bruit feutré derrière moi me fit littéralement bondir sur mes pieds. Je me retournai comme si on m'avait prise en flagrant délit de vol. Je ne vis rien. Je baissai alors les yeux et mon regard croisa celui d'un petit chat noir et blanc, aux grands yeux verts interrogateurs. Je souris et reposai la plume à sa place, puis m'agenouillai lentement pour ne pas l'effrayer davantage.

« Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire par ici, toi ? Par où es-tu passé ? » murmurai-je en lui tendant mes doigts pour qu'il comprenne que je n'avais rien contre lui. C'était une des seules choses que je savais parfaitement faire : m'y prendre gentiment avec les animaux, et les chats en particulier. Par exemple, si vous voyez un chat qui vous regarde comme celui-ci, c'est-à-dire comme si vous étiez le premier être humain qu'il ait jamais vu, présentez-lui votre main pour qu'il la sente. S'il vous regarde bizarrement, n'insistez pas. S'il manifeste un certain intérêt pour vos doigts, mais qu'il tourne presque aussitôt les talons, ne désespérez pas et réessayez une autre fois. Par contre, si une fois qu'il a bien mémorisé votre odeur il se frotte à votre main, vous pouvez essayer de le caresser. Mais jamais, au grand jamais, aucun chat ne m'avait sauté sur l'épaule pour se frotter contre ma joue en ronronnant comme si j'étais sa mère !

« Ah, d'accord. T'es un tendre, toi, hein ? Allez, viens un peu là… Voilà… » souris-je en le saisissant sous le ventre pour le coincer sur mes bras. Il se mit à ronronner de plus belle.

J'aperçus alors mon reflet dans le miroir. Je jurais vraiment avec la pièce. Moi, la petite sauvageonne squelettique aux longs cheveux d'un noir terne perpétuellement emmêlés et attachés en une grossière queue de cheval que je préférai ne pas regarder, à la tunique rapiécée approximativement taillée dans une vieille couverture, et au visage disgracieux à cause d'un nez aquilin comme celui d'un homme et de lèvres trop minces… J'aurais juré avec n'importe quoi, de toute façon.

« C'est pas fameux, hein ? » marmonnai-je en m'éloignant.

Le chaton cessa de ronronner et miaula légèrement en m'adressant un regard indigné, comme pour me contredire. J'aurais juré qu'il avait suivi tout le cheminement de ma pensée.

« Ah bon ? Tu trouves qu'il y a quelque chose en moi qui vaille la peine d'être vu ? »

Il miaula à nouveau, mais cette fois, il semblait d'accord avec moi.

Je revins vers la glace et m'examinai attentivement.

« Les oreilles ? »

Elles étaient relativement bien ciselées.

Oui, mais apparemment, il ne pensait pas à ça.

« Les yeux ? »

Ils n'étaient pas très grands, ils étaient gris, mais ils étaient bordés de longs cils, et c'était déjà ça.

Oui, et aussi ?

« Franchement, je vois rien d'autre, mon grand. J'ai beau chercher, je… »

Il m'asséna une petite tape sur la main avec un miaulement agacé.

« Quoi, les mains ? Tu trouves vraiment que mes mains sont _bien_ ?! » m'étranglai-je.

Elles étaient immenses et très minces — les doigts, en particulier — , mais de là à dire qu'elles sont bien faites… Peut-être que les chats aimaient bien les humains aux longs doigts parce que ça leur rappelait des griffes, qui sait ? Ou alors c'était celui-ci qui avait des goûts particuliers…

« Avec qui tu parles ? »

Je sursautai et fis volte-face, le chat toujours dans mes bras, qui n'avait pas l'air inquiet pour un sou. Il s'était d'ailleurs remis à ronronner, comme s'il était content que j'aie _enfin_ compris ce qu'il essayait de me dire.

Une fillette d'une dizaine d'années se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte. Elle était haute comme trois pommes et demie, mais elle présentait déjà une indéniable ressemblance avec Glen, qui devait pourtant être deux fois plus âgé et qui mesurait au moins cinquante centimètres de plus qu'elle. Un peu moins avec Cormag, mais elle avait les mêmes yeux que lui. La couleur des cheveux était la même que celle des deux frères, mais ils lui tombaient jusqu'à la taille. Elle ouvrit des yeux immenses où on pouvait lire une surprise non moins immense, et parut à deux doigts de lâcher le paquet qu'elle tenait dans ses mains.

« Tu arrives à toucher le chat ? » s'étonna-t-elle, en oubliant sa première question.

« Il m'a carrément sauté dans les bras, pour être honnête. Tu es la sœur de Glen ? »

Elle parut complètement ébahie. Apparemment, j'avais vu juste.

« Comment tu sais ça ? »

« Tu lui ressembles comme deux gouttes d'eau. Ah, au fait, je m'appelle Sterendenn. Et toi ? »

« Maelys. Alors c'est toi qui arrives de l'autre bout du pays ? »

Elle n'avait pas l'air gênée par mon apparence misérable, ni par mon accent paysan, et encore moins par ma familiarité à son égard. J'en déduisis qu'elle avait été élevée comme ses frères.

« Oui, c'est moi. Tu veux t'asseoir ? » suggérai-je.

Elle ne se fit pas prier et se jucha sur la chaise après avoir déposé son paquet sur le bureau. Je fis de même sur le lit — qui se trouvait juste en face.

« J'en reviens pas que tu puisses prendre le chat dans tes bras. Moi, je peux même pas le toucher. » remarqua-t-elle.

« Il n'a pas l'air très vieux… Il a quel âge ? »

« Trois mois. Et toujours pas de nom. Alors, avec qui tu parlais ? »

En voilà une qui ne perdait pas le nord. Cette Maelys devait être un vrai phénomène ambulant.

« Je parlais toute seule. » répondis-je. De quoi j'aurais l'air si je lui disais que j'avais une conversation avec son chat ?

« Ben voyons ! Il n'y a que ma grand-mère qui parle toute seule, et elle a au moins quatre-vingt ans ! »

« Il y a des gens à qui ça arrive plus tôt. » maugréai-je.

« Oui, mais toi, tu as l'âge de Cormag, il te reste encore un bout de temps à vivre avant d'en arriver là ! Dis… t'es sûre que tu parlais pas avec le chat, par hasard ? »

Mince.

« Pourquoi cette question ? » demandai-je candidement.

« Parce qu'il n'y avait que vous deux dans la pièce, et que tu ne pouvais pas parler toute seule. Alors ? »

Et re-mince. Que faire ?

« Oui, je parlais avec le chat. » lâchai-je finalement, comprenant que je n'aurais pas le dernier mot.

« Ah ! Tu vois que j'avais raison ! Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit tout de suite ? »

« Je me disais que je risquais de paraître un peu folle. »

« Entre nous, j'aurais été plus inquiète si tu avais parlé toute seule. »

Elle était aussi franche que ses frères. J'aimais la franchise. C'était une qualité qui se faisait de plus en plus rare. Je sentis qu'on allait bien s'entendre.

« Oui, tu n'as pas tort. Et ce chat, il est à toi ? »

« Non, il est à Glen, vu qu'il n'y a que lui qui arrive à le toucher, et encore, quand la boule de poils est bien lunée. Jamais il n'a été capable de le prendre dans ses bras. Déjà tout petit, il miaulait tout ce qu'il savait dès qu'on approchait la main, et il grognait si on insistait. Et toi, il ne t'a rien dit ? »

« Non. C'est même lui qui est venu. »

« Eh ben ça alors… J'en connais un qui va être surpris ! »

« Et tu dis qu'il n'a pas de nom ? »

« Non, Glen n'a aucune inventivité, et Cormag ne vaut pas mieux. La mère de celui-ci s'appelait "le chat" , alors que c'était une femelle, comme toutes les mères, d'ailleurs. Et celui-là est bien parti pour s'appeler pareil. Moi, j'ai bien proposé deux ou trois noms, mais il trouve que ça n'irait pas à un chat. A un oiseau ou à un poisson, mais pas à un chat. »

« On pourrait essayer de lui en trouver un, alors. » proposai-je.

« Allez. Tu as une idée ? »

« Non, pas encore. Et toi ? »

« Glen a refusé ceux que je lui ai proposés, alors depuis, je ne me suis même plus posé la question. »

Nous restâmes silencieuses un instant, pendant lequel nous contemplâmes pensivement la "boule de poils" qui s'était endormie contre moi sans cesser de ronronner.

« Miroir ? » suggérai-je au bout d'une ou deux minutes.

« Miroir ? » répéta Maelys, surprise.

« Pour le chat, Miroir. En plus, il réagit quand on dit ça, regarde. »

En effet, il me fixait à présent d'un œil serein. Il me sembla qu'il approuvait silencieusement.

« Miroir… » marmonna-t-elle, maintenant songeuse. Un léger sourire naquit sur ses lèvres et s'étendit rapidement.

« Pourquoi pas ? Et puis en plus, ça a l'air de lui plaire. Alors, même si ça ne convient pas à Glen, on l'appellera comme ça, entre nous. D'accord ? »

« Ca marche. »

Comme rassuré par notre initiative, Miroir ronronna un peu plus fort et referma les yeux.


	4. Chapitre 3

**Disclaimer : Malheureusement, cette merveilleuse série qu'est Fie Emblem ne m'appartient pas… si tel avait été le cas, j'en connais quelques-uns qui n'auraient jamais existé.**

**3**

« Au fait, tu sais combien de temps tu as dormi ? »

« Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que je ne le sache pas. » grognai-je, pourtant Maelys continua :

« Plus d'une journée entière. »

« Quoi ? Tant que ça ?! » m'étouffai-je. C'est vrai que je me sentais mieux, et comme qui dirait retapée, mais de là à avoir dormi plus de vingt-quatre heures d'affilée… Mon précédent record devait avoisiner les dix heures, pour vous dire.

« Oui, et on commençait d'ailleurs à se demander si tu étais tombée dans le coma. »

« Oh, j'ai survécu à bien pire, ne t'en fais pas. Ca alors, plus d'une journée… Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes, pourtant. » me fustigeai-je.

Maelys vint s'asseoir à côté de moi et posa une main réconfortante sur mon épaule.

« Mais c'est compréhensible, après tout ce que tu as fait en vingt minutes… » murmura-t-elle.

« Ils t'ont raconté ? » soupirai-je.

« Non, Glen n'a rien voulu savoir quand je lui ai demandé. J'ai écouté à travers la porte quand il a expliqué à Cormag. » avoua-t-elle.

Je dus me rembrunir, puisqu'elle demanda, l'air vaguement inquiet :

« J'aurais pas dû ? »

« Disons que j'aurais préféré que personne au monde ne sache dans quel état j'ai fini après tout ça. » marmonnai-je.

Elle se mordilla la lèvre un instant, puis murmura :

« Tu peux garder ça pour toi ? Si Glen apprenait que j'ai écouté à la porte… »

« Bien sûr. » la rassurai-je.

Elle parut plus tranquille une fois que j'eus répondu affirmativement.

« Et puis tu sais… Ils ont sûrement oublié de te le dire, mais la première fois que Cormag a réussi à s'asseoir sur le dos de Genarog… »

« Sur le dos de _qui_ ?! »

« La wyverne qui le supporte le mieux. Donc, la première fois qu'il a réussi à s'asseoir sur son dos, il y a environ deux mois, il a décollé sans prévenir. Mon frère a été désarçonné en moins de deux et il a fait une chute paraît-il autrement moins vertigineuse que la tienne, et il s'en est tiré avec trois fractures au bras, deux au tibia, et… qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » s'inquiéta-t-elle. J'avais dû pâlir. Miroir se frotta contre ma poitrine, puis sauta de mes bras et quitta la pièce la queue en l'air. Comme tous les chats, quoi.

« N-non, rien. Et il avait un bon entraînement ? » me repris-je. J'avais vraiment eu un bol incroyable, ma parole !

« Draconien, et c'est le meilleur de sa promo. Et son formateur a dit qu'il s'en était bien tiré, pour tout te dire. Enfin, tout ça pour te dire que tu t'es beaucoup mieux débrouillée que la plupart des gens à qui c'est arrivé, même après un entraînement intensif. Et même s'ils ne te le diront peut-être jamais, ils te tiennent déjà en estime pour avoir survécu en aussi bon état. Et quand je dis "ils", je ne parle pas seulement de Cormag et de Glen. Tous ceux qui t'ont vue ont été très impressionnés par ta performance. D'ailleurs, le guérisseur qui est venu s'occuper de toi n'a pas cru Glen quand il lui a dit que tu avais fait une chute de wyverne. (Elle se pencha vers moi et ajouta sur le ton de la confidence : ) Et je crois même que Valter… »

« Maelys ! A table ! » lança une voix lointaine. On aurait dit Cormag. Je l'imaginai brièvement un tablier autour de la taille, avec une poêle fumante à la main. Outre le mal que j'eus à me représenter une poêle fumante — la dernière que j'avais vue était brisée depuis cinq bonnes années — , cette vision eut le don de me faire éclater de rire.

Maelys me contempla, incrédule.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Je n'arrivais plus à m'arrêter de rire. Oh, depuis combien de temps ça ne m'était pas arrivé ?

Elle se mit bientôt à rire avec moi. Sans doute ne savait-elle pas pourquoi elle riait, mais comme chacun le sait, le rire est très contagieux. Quand elle réussit à me demander la raison de cette soudaine gaieté, j'eus le plus grand mal à lui répondre, et lorsque j'y parvins, ce fut entre deux éclats de rire irrépressibles. Elle s'arrêta subitement de rire, puis recommença de plus belle une seconde plus tard.

« Maelys ! »

Le ton impératif de la voix nous fit carrément hurler de rire. Ce n'était probablement pas la meilleure des choses à faire, mais nous avions atteint le stade où tout ce qui pouvait se passer dans la maison ne faisait qu'augmenter notre hilarité.

Et nous étions en train de pleurer de rire dans les bras l'une de l'autre lorsque la voix rauque — et étonnée — de Cormag se fit entendre, toute proche cette fois-ci :

« Mais qu'est-ce qui vous arrive, à toutes les deux ? »

« Rien, rien ! » s'empressa de répondre Maelys en s'essuyant les yeux.

« Hmpff ! » confirmai-je en m'efforçant de dissimuler mon rire derrière ma main.

Il s'éloigna en maugréant quelque chose sur les filles et leur psychisme incompréhensible, mais s'arrêta et revint sur le pas de la porte en jetant un regard inquisiteur à sa jeune sœur.

« Maelys, tu lui as apporté ? »

« Hein ? Oh, bien sûr ! Ils sont juste là ! » le rassura-t-elle en brandissant le paquet qu'elle avait amené tantôt avec elle.

« Eh bien, il faudrait peut-être penser à voir s'ils sont à sa taille, non ? »

« Oui, j'allais le faire ! » assura-t-elle avec aplomb.

« Oui, bien sûr, en riant comme si c'était la dernière chose que tu devais faire dans ta vie. Allez, dépêchez-vous, ça devrait être complètement prêt d'ici une quinzaine de minutes. »

« Alors pourquoi tu m'as appelée, si ça cuit encore ? »

« Pour m'aider, mais je me débrouillerai tout seul. Au fait, bien dormi ? »

« Oh, très bien dormi, merci beaucoup. J'essaierai de dormir un peu moins, la prochaine fois. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris… Sept ou huit heures me suffisent largement, d'habitude. »

Il hocha la tête et quitta la pièce après nous avoir jeté un dernier regard suspicieux.

« Bien. Alors maintenant, trêve de blabla. Voyons voir si ça te va ou pas ! » déclara-t-elle solennellement en me mettant le paquet sur les genoux.

« C'est quoi ? »

« Ouvre, tu verras. »

Je m'exécutai et ouvris précautionneusement le sac de toile.

« Mais… qu'est-ce que… c'est pour moi, ça ? » soufflai-je, abasourdie.

J'avais entre les mains une longue robe de laine fine, d'une superbe couleur verte, et qui devait bien valoir le triple de tous les biens que j'avais possédés dans toute ma vie !

« Ben c'est pas pour moi, et il n'y a que nous deux comme filles dans cette maison. »

« Mais… mais… oh, Maelys… pourquoi faites-vous tout ça pour moi ? Vous… »

« Oh, je t'en prie ! Tu as vu l'état de tes habits ? La moindre des choses, c'est que tu sois habillée décemment, non ? Et en plus, ils ne servent à rien enfermés dans un placard… Sterendenn ? Mais… mais ne pleure pas, enfin ! C'est pas la peine ! Oh là là… Et je fais quoi, moi, là ? Je t'ai vexée ? »

« Non… non, c'est pas ça… au contraire… » murmurai-je en essuyant les perles qui avaient réussi à traverser mes paupières closes. Mais comment lui dire ? Comment lui dire que jamais personne ne s'était occupée de moi comme eux, qui étaient après tout de parfaits étrangers ? Comment lui dire que depuis que j'étais chez eux, c'était comme si j'avais trouvé… non, je ne pouvais pas lui dire. Pas maintenant. Et puis je me trompais peut-être.

« Alors c'est quoi ? Tu sais, ces vêtements ne nous ont rien coûté. C'est un héritage qu'on a reçu d'une grand-tante, et on ne s'en sert pas. Ils sont trop grands pour moi, et puis… Franchement, tu verrais Glen ou Cormag là-dedans ? »

L'image eut le don de me rendre mon sourire. Celui de Maelys refit aussitôt surface.

« Voilà, je préfère. Allez, essaie-la, avant que quelqu'un ne revienne. »

Je contemplai un instant le tissu si doux sous mes doigts.

« Mais je vais avoir l'air de quoi, là-dedans ? Je ne suis pas faite pour ce genre de vêtements, moi ! »

« Ne jurons de rien, Sterendenn. Je vais surveiller l'escalier, au cas où un de mes frères ait appris à avancer discrètement. Tu peux te changer tranquillement. Allez, essaie-la. Au moins celle-ci ! »

Je caressai doucement le col de la robe. Après tout, elle avait l'air si convaincue… et même si j'étais loin d'adhérer à la thèse de l'héritage… maintenant qu'ils étaient là, ces vêtements, autant les essayer, non ?

J'ôtai donc les miens une fois qu'elle eut fermé la porte, me rendis compte au passage que j'étais plus propre que jamais — quelqu'un s'était donc donné la peine de me faire prendre une douche ? — et enfilai la longue robe verte. Les larges bretelles ornées de délicates passementeries ne voulaient pas rester sur mes épaules et s'obstinaient à glisser. Peut-être que la robe avait été taillée dans ce but. Je n'insistai donc pas et retournai farfouiller dans le sac à la recherche d'un peigne. L'objet dur que j'avais senti en sortant la robe devait en être un.

Bingo. Je retirai un peigne en bois à dents épaisses, en même temps qu'un fil de cuir et une paire de bottines de la même matière. Il allait bien falloir ça pour essayer de sauver deux ou trois mèches sans casser l'instrument… Je commençai par le bas des cheveux, et me rendis presque aussitôt compte de quelque chose : ils étaient étonnamment soyeux, et je ne sentais pas un seul nœud. Je remontai progressivement jusqu'à parvenir au sommet de mon crâne sans en avoir rencontré un seul. Bien. Quelqu'un m'avait donc également lavé et démêlé les cheveux. Mais qui ? Maelys ? Si c'était la seule fille de la maison… Non, impossible, elle n'aurait pas manifesté autant d'étonnement en me voyant, dans ce cas. Alors ?

« Je peux venir ? » lança-t-elle d'ailleurs. Elle devait commencer à trouver le temps long.

« Une petite seconde… »

Je m'attachai soigneusement les cheveux avec le lien de cuir et libérai la seule mèche ondulée qui avait décidé de pousser sur ma tempe. Tout le reste était raide. J'enfilai finalement les bottines, qui m'allaient comme une paire de gants.

« Ca devrait aller. » me résignai-je sans avoir osé jeter un coup d'œil à la glace.

La porte s'ouvrit presque aussitôt sur une Maelys qui se figea en me voyant, la bouche entrouverte sur des mots qui ne vinrent pas.

« Ca jure autant que ça ? »

« Mais tu t'es vue ? » souffla-t-elle en me jetant un regard que je ne tentai même pas d'interpréter.

« Ben non, j'ai pas osé, mais… »

« Mais regarde-toi ! » s'étrangla-t-elle en me poussant vers l'armoire.

Avant d'avoir pu protester, j'y étais.

« C'est… c'est moi, ça ? » lâchai-je, éberluée.

« A moins qu'un esprit n'ait été enfermé dans le miroir, je pense que oui. Tu as vu ? Et toi qui disais que ça ne t'irait pas ! Mais on dirait une vraie princesse, ma parole ! Quand ils vont voir ça… »

Et comme par hasard :

« Maelys ! Sterendenn ! C'est prêêêêêêt ! »

« J'arrive ! Allez, viens ! » m'enjoignit-elle en se levant et en me tirant par le bras.

« Tu crois ? »

« On ne sert pas encore le déjeuner dans la chambre. Allez, dépêche-toi ! La cuisine de Cormag ne souffre jamais d'être savourée froide ! »

« Ah, c'est lui qui fait la cuisine ? » compris-je en relevant la robe pour éviter de me prendre les pieds dedans tandis que Maelys me faisait dévaler les escaliers à une vitesse ahurissante. Je m'obligeai à ne pas revoir l'image que je m'étais faite de lui en tablier avec une poêle pour ne pas rire à nouveau.

« Ouais. Il fait la cuisine, Glen fait le ménage, et je fais la lessive. »

« Alors je vais me coller à la vaisselle. » conclus-je.

Un éclat de rire suivit ma réplique.

Elle était tellement fraîche, cette Maelys.


	5. Chapitre 4

Aloooooors… vu que j'ai zappé les réponses aux reviews depuis un certain temps, je vais m'en charger tout de suite.

Pour commencer, pendant que j'y pense, merci à mes trois revieweuses d'avoir lu ma fic, et surtout d'avoir répondu. Ca fait plaisir de trouver des reviews en rentrant chez soi, le soir. Souffrant de troubles aigus de la mémoire… je profite de ces quelques lignes pour le dire avant d'oublier encore. Alors, les réponses aux reviews à proprement parler, maintenant.

Silvara (review du 03/11… oui, je sais, j'suis en retard…) : Pour l'espagnol, oui, c'est un amour de la langue… et aussi parce que je ne connais que l'anglais comme autre langue, et que je me sens pas de les faire parler anglais, les pauvres… déteste l'anglais

IthilWilwarin (review du 04/11) : C'est dans Fire Emblem : The Sacred Stones. Cormag est un cavalier wyverne qu'on récupère en tant qu'ennemi au départ, et qui est franchement, mais alors franchement _balèze_. Une fois entraîné, tu le lâches au milieu d'une carte avec un élixir pour les très éventuels coups durs, et il défonce _tout_. Et si tu ne connais pas l'intrigue, je ne vais pas gâcher la surprise, vu que ma fic devrait aussi retracer l'histoire du jeu. Quoique j'ai prévu de modifier le scénario du jeu, précisément, mais on verra ça autour du chapitre 30 ou 40, si j'ai le courage et le temps d'aller jusque là…

IthilWilwarin (review du 24/11) : Oui, le chat s'appelle Miroir. Pourquoi ? Parce que j'avais pensé intégrer son nom dans l'intrigue, mais vu que mes plans changent chaque semaine, c'est avorté pour l'instant… mais ça viendra peut-être. L'intrigue risque de ne pas avancer d'ici quelques chapitres encore, mais j'essaierai d'activer un peu les choses… au chapitre suivant ou à celui d'après, peut-être.

Lumeha (review du 27/12) : T'inquiète pas, moi non plus je sais même pas comment ça se prononce… si un Breton ou une Bretonne passe par là, merci de me renseigner, parce que c'est un nom breton, d'après ce que j'ai compris. Et en attendant, on dira que ça se prononce « Stèrendèn » , ça résout le problème. Cormag en tablier ? C'était juste un délire, au départ, mais ça m'a tellement fait rire aussi que je l'ai replacé dans la fic.

Je crois que j'ai oublié personne… bon, alors on y va !

**Disclaimer : Pardon si je me répète, mais Fire Emblem ne m'appartient pas, et ses personnages non plus… sauf Sterendenn et Maelys (il en viendra d'autres… mais plus tard ! ) .**

**4**

« Eh bien, je crois que personne n'a jamais autant fait honneur à ta cuisine, Cormag. »

« Je crois surtout qu'elle devait avoir vraiment faim, pour en reprendre trois fois comme si elle n'avait rien mangé avant. »

« Oui, c'est sûr, mais elle n'en aurait pas autant mangé si elle n'avait pas apprécié. »

« Tu as entendu ce qu'elle a dit à Maelys ? Que ça faisait des mois qu'elle n'avait pas mangé de viande ? Dans des conditions pareilles, pas étonnant qu'elle se soit jetée dessus. »

« C'est vrai. » admit Glen en jetant le chiffon utilisé pour essuyer les assiettes.

« Les couverts. » rappela Cormag après avoir remarqué leur présence près de l'évier.

« Ah, mince. » grogna-t-il en reprenant le tissu.

« Tu sais bien que tu n'y échapperas jamais, alors pourquoi t'obstines-tu à faire semblant de les oublier ? »

« Mais parce que je les oublie pour de bon, mon cher petit frère ! » répondit-il ironiquement en essayant de sécher l'espace entre deux dents de fourchette.

« Ben voyons. C'est comme quand tu oublies de nettoyer le dos des meubles. »

« Dis-moi _quelle_ personne saine d'esprit aura l'idée de vérifier l'arrière de la grosse armoire du salon, qui, soit dit en passant, doit bien peser trois cent kilos ? Hein ? » soupira Glen en vérifiant que les couverts métalliques étaient bien secs.

« Maelys. » lâcha Cormag sans l'ombre d'une hésitation.

« Ah bon, elle est saine d'esprit ? »

« Glen… » gronda Cormag d'une voix encore plus éraillée qu'à l'ordinaire.

« Je sais, c'est parce que j'aime bien ta façon de réagir quand je dis ça. Sérieusement, à part elle ? »

« Moi. »

L'aîné des deux frères poussa un profond soupir.

« Décidément, je suis né dans une famille de maniaques. Suis-je donc le seul ici à… »

« …ne faire que le strict nécessaire ? Oui, désolé de te l'apprendre. »

« Je suis également le seul à nous fournir les fonds nécessaires à l'entretien, à l'alimentation, au superflu, à l'inutile, et… »

« Qu'y a-t-il d'inutile dans cette maison ? »

« Eh bien… »

« Le seul superflu que je voie par ici est la majeure partie de la surface de la maison. Quant à l'alimentation et à l'entretien… nous effectuons nous-même la majorité des travaux, et l'armée nous nourrit pendant les périodes où nous nous y trouvons, soit environ trois cent jours par an. La seule chose à laquelle sert réellement ta paye, c'est à payer les études de Maelys, et il en reste une bonne moitié à la fin de chaque mois. »

« Et à payer également les impôts, ce qui coûte à peu près tout ce qui a été mis de côté à chaque fois. » répliqua Glen.

« Ah, exact. J'avais oubli… »

Cormag se tut soudain, comme s'il venait d'être pris en flagrant délit de mensonge. Mais le mot n'avait pas échappé à son frère.

« Tu vois ? Il n'y pas que moi qui fais semblant d'oublier certaines choses ! » triompha ce dernier avec un grand sourire en lui assénant une bourrade affectueuse entre les épaules.

« AAAH !!! Glen, tu sais que je _déteste_ que tu me démontes le dos comme ça ! » protesta énergiquement le jeune homme en se retournant vivement vers Glen, qui le fixait toujours avec un sourire rayonnant.

« C'est bien pour ça que je le fais, mon petit frère adoré ! »

Ledit petit frère le toisa un instant avec un air qui voulait clairement dire "ah, tu le prends comme ça ? " , puis lui bondit dessus sans crier gare.

« Cormag ! Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas faire ça dans la cuisine ! Tu veux vraiment casser quelque chose ?! » s'indigna le capitaine en essayant de repousser son jeune frère vers la porte, avec un médiocre succès. Cormag avait toujours été le meilleur des deux à la lutte, et il se privait rarement de le lui rappeler.

« Mais… mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ?! » s'étrangla une voix connue. Sterendenn !

« Hein ? Quoi ? Oh, ça… Bah, c'est l'entraînement du guerrier. Ne t'en fais pas, à chaque fois qu'on les laisse seuls plus de deux minutes, ça tourne au pugilat. Ils ont l'habitude, à force. » la rassura Maelys sur un ton badin, voire indifférent.

« Mais vous allez casser quelque chose ! »

« Tu vois ? Qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit, Cormag ? Tu vas casser quelque chose ! » répéta Glen, même s'il était plus près des objets potentiellement cassables que Cormag.

« Je… oh, je vous en prie, arrêtez ! » supplia-t-elle. Bizarre… ça ne devait pas être dans ses habitudes de supplier.

Et, ô miracle, Cormag cessa lentement de pousser son frère et se retourna à demi.

« Waouh… tu as un sacré ascendant sur tous les fauves de cette maison, Ster ! » commenta Maelys, l'air impressionnée.

« Où as-tu vu des fauves dans cette maison ? » fit Cormag, un rien menaçant.

« Ben y a le chat et vous deux, ça fait trois. Et on en croise toujours au moins un où qu'on aille. »

« Et toi, tu n'es pas un fauve, par hasard ? »

Elle prit aussitôt un air angélique.

« Moi ? Pas du tout ! Au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué, je ne bondis pas sur tout ce qui bouge, _moi_ ! »

« Moi non plus. »

« Moi non plus, et le chat est tout ce qu'il y a de plus tranquille quand on lui fiche la paix. Il a même plutôt tendance à fuir le contact. » compléta Glen.

« Ah bon ? Vous m'en apprenez de bonnes. »

Sterendenn se retourna subitement, comme si elle avait entendu un bruit, puis se baissa. Un éclair noir et blanc passa, et quand elle se releva, Miroir était juché sur son épaule. Il fit prudemment demi-tour, puis observa la scène depuis son perchoir.

« Ah ben ça alors… » lâcha Glen.

« T'as vu ça ? Et dire que tu arrives tout juste à le toucher… Tu comprends pourquoi je parlais de son ascendant sur les fauves ? »

« Il ne me lâche plus depuis qu'il m'a vue. » confirma la jeune fille, l'air quelque peu gênée.

« Eh bien, c'est qu'il se sent mieux avec toi qu'avec Glen, quoi de plus normal ? »

« Eh, Cormag ! Suis-je donc aussi… »

« OUI. » répondirent les deux cadets d'une seule et même voix avant même qu'il n'ait trouvé le bon adjectif.

« Parfait. Alors puisque c'est comme ça… » reprit le troisième.

« Euh… s'il vous plaît ? »

Un silence presque complet s'installa aussitôt.

« Je… euh… je viens de me rendre compte que j'ai oublié de vous remercier. »

Silence. Total.

« Vous m'avez accueillie comme une des vôtres, alors que je suis une étrangère. Et… Glen, vous m'avez sauvé la vie, malgré ce que j'ai cru au départ. Pour ça, vous avez ma gratitude éternelle. »

Elle marqua une courte pause, tête baissée, pendant laquelle les joues de l'interpellé eurent tout le loisir de se parer d'un joli rose vif qu'il s'efforça de masquer en se souvenant soudain qu'il avait oublié de ranger les couverts épars et en s'employant aussitôt au remplissage de cette tâche. Maelys pouffa derrière sa main et s'esquiva, suivie par Miroir, qui sembla juger la scène sans intérêt pour lui.

« Et, Cormag… je dois vous dire que je n'avais jamais rien mangé d'aussi parfaitement cuisiné que votre côte de bœuf aux pommes de terre et aux herbes, et… à propos, il faut que je m'excuse d'avoir fait une telle entorse à l'usage en en reprenant autant. »

« Bah… La nourriture est faite pour être mangée, après tout… » marmonna-t-il, les mains nerveusement jointes derrière le dos et les joues teintes d'un délicat rouge carmin.

« Et je vous remercie vivement d'avoir préparé un aussi bon repas. Et, euh… puis-je être d'une quelconque aide dans les tâches ménagères ? Je ne supporte pas l'inaction. »

« Repose-toi, aujourd'hui il n'y a plus rien à faire. » annonça Glen, qui avait fini d'inverser les fourchettes et les couteaux pour se donner le temps de retrouver une contenance.

« Je me suis assez reposée pendant une semaine, je vous assure. Dites-moi ce que je peux faire. »

« Occupe un peu Maelys, elle en sera très probablement enchantée. »

« Et nous aussi, par la même occasion. » compléta Cormag, dont la peau commençait à retrouver une teinte brune plus habituelle.

Sterendenn les fixa alternativement de son regard gris.

« Très bien. Mais je tiens à participer à la vie de cette maison dès demain, à l'aube s'il le faut. C'est le moins que je puisse faire pour vous remercier de votre hospitalité. » déclara-t-elle sur un ton qui n'admettrait pas d'être contredit.

« Ce sera fait. » la rassura Glen.

« Je vous remercie encore une fois. Ah, au fait… je voulais aussi vous demander de ne pas me tenir une trop grande rigueur pour mon ignorance des mœurs en usage. J'essaierai de les apprendre le plus rapidement possible, mais en attendant… »

« Si nous avions eu à nous plaindre de tes manières, il y a longtemps que tu en serais avertie. Le tact de Cormag est déjà légendaire dans toute l'armée. » assura son frère aîné en adressant un regard en coin au Cormag précédemment mentionné, lequel se fit visiblement un plaisir d'ajouter :

« De même que celui de Glen, qui a atteint des oreilles très haut placées avec grand fracas l'été dernier. »

« Cormag, je t'en prie, ne mentionne pas ce malheureux incident… » grommela Glen en lui jetant un nouveau regard en coin, un rien menaçant celui-ci. Cependant, son cadet fit mine de n'avoir rien vu et continua :

« C'était donc l'été dernier. Il faisait une chaleur d'enfer, comme tous les étés, et Glen, qui était à l'entraînement, supporte mal la chaleur du terrain, d'autant plus que l'armure d'un cavalier wyverne tient atrocement chaud… »

« Euh, Cormag… pardonnez-moi de vous interrompre, mais je crois que votre frère ne va pas apprécier que vous continuiez d'ignorer ses recommandations. » coupa timidement Sterendenn en voyant que les mâchoires de Glen étaient anormalement crispées et que son poing droit semblait lui aussi peu naturel.

« Je les ignore sans cesse, ne t'en fais pas. Je disais donc que… »

« Cormag. » gronda Glen entre ses dents serrées.

Un court silence s'installa. Finalement, l'interpellé lâcha :

« Oh, et puis après tout, tu le sauras tôt ou tard. Au fait, puisqu'on parle d'armée, tu y as réfléchi ? »

Elle soupira longuement.

« Je suis désolée, je… je ne pense pas être capable d'entrer dans l'armée. »

« Pourquoi ? Avec un don comme le tien ! » s'offusqua Cormag.

« A mon avis, c'est plus de la chance qu'un véritable don. Et quand bien même, comprenez-moi, Cormag. Je n'ai pas encore quinze ans, je ne tiens pas à finir prématurément mon existence sur un champ de bataille pour une cause qui ne me concerne même pas. »

« Tu n'en as donc pas _envie_. » corrigea-t-il.

« Eh bien… il y a de ça, c'est vrai, et il y a aussi que jusqu'à présent, je n'ai tué que pour me défendre. Je ne pense pas pouvoir être capable de suffisamment de froideur et d'insensibilité pour attaquer des hommes qui ne font qu'exécuter des ordres qu'ils n'ont pas voulus. »

« Ah. Oui, c'est sûr que dans de telles conditions, il vaut mieux que tu évites de postuler. Mais alors, que vas-tu faire ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Mon père est mort, je ne sais pas ce qu'est devenu mon frère, et je n'ai plus d'autre famille. Je n'ai donc nulle part où aller, mais je ne peux pas abuser de votre hospitalité éternellement, d'autant plus que je n'ai pratiquement aucune qualification. Tout ce que je sais faire, c'est rapiécer des chiffons, reconnaître les racines et les baies comestibles et poser des pièges pour attraper des lapins. Et survivre dans la faim, le froid et la solitude. En dehors de ça… »

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens, mais eut un geste fataliste qui voulait tout dire.

« A ton âge, on peut encore apprendre bien des choses. » fit remarquer Glen.

« A mon âge, on songe normalement à se marier et à être une femme au foyer, pas à apprendre un métier qu'on n'exercera jamais parce qu'il faut bien que quelqu'un s'occupe de la marmaille et que le père ne peut pas le faire, vu qu'il ne peut pas leur donner le sein. Vous comprenez ? »

Un lourd silence suivit sa question.

« Ceci dit, vu que je ne suis pas pressée d'en arriver là… qu'avez-vous à me proposer ? »

« Rien, dans un premier temps. Tu veux faire quoi ? »

« N'importe quoi. Je ne vais pas rester ici trop longtemps, je pense. Dès que ce sera possible, je veux travailler pour pouvoir rembourser ma dette, et quand ce sera fait, je tâcherai de me trouver un endroit pour vivre. »

« Par ici, ça va être difficile. » marmonna Cormag.

En réponse au regard interrogateur de Sterendenn, Glen précisa :

« Le mètre carré atteint des prix fous, dans le coin. Nous sommes relativement proches de la capitale, et tout le monde veut se rapprocher des villes, ce qui est tout à fait compréhensible. Il y a plus de travail, plus de services et moins de risques d'être attaqués. »

« J'en déduis que vous devez être extrêmement riches, alors… »

« Non, pas vraiment. On a eu cette maison par… »

« Un héritage d'un parent éloigné. » coupa Glen.

« Oui, voilà. Parce que si on avait voulu l'acheter, il aurait fallu débourser une somme astronomique, ce que nous ne sommes pas en mesure de… aïe ! »

Glen venait d'asséner un discret mais vigoureux coup de coude à son jeune frère, et le geste et la protestation n'avaient pas échappé à Sterendenn.

« Vous voulez dire que vous êtes… pauvres ? » murmura-t-elle, comme si le mot était une insulte qu'elle avait honte de proférer, mais cependant indispensable à la compréhension de la situation.

« Non, pas du tout ! Nous vivons normalement, simplement… simplement… nous ne faisons pas d'extra, c'est tout. Je peux te certifier que… » protesta l'aîné en jetant un regard assassin à son jeune frère, qui estima plus prudent de quitter la pièce après s'être brutalement souvenu d'un rendez-vous très important.

« Alors il faut _vraiment_ que je me dépêche de trouver un travail ! Je ne peux pas me permettre d'être un fardeau plus longtemps alors que… »

« Tu m'as écouté ? Nous ne sommes _pas_ dans le besoin, Sterendenn, nous avons encore de beaux jours devant nous avant de mourir de faim ! D'ailleurs, rien que dans le cellier, il doit y avoir de quoi survivre pendant deux ou trois ans. On a encore de la marge. Ne t'en fais pas, tu n'es absolument pas un fardeau. »

« Vous dites ça pour me faire plaisir. » estima-t-elle lugubrement.

« Je t'assure que c'est la vérité. »

La jeune fille planta ses yeux gris dans les siens, noirs. Il soutint son regard sans ciller.

« Vous pourriez le jurer ? » demanda-t-elle gravement.

« Je pourrais, oui. Sauf en ce qui concerne la quantité de nourriture du cellier, je n'ai pas les données exactes, mais je pense que ça tourne autour de ces chiffres-là. Tu veux que j'aille faire une estimation plus précise ? »

« Je voulais avoir la certitude que je n'étais pas un fardeau, pas la taille du régiment que vous pourriez nourrir. Ca, je m'en fiche. Jurez-moi que je ne suis pas une gêne et que vous n'essayerez pas de me cacher une quelconque situation défavorable, fût-ce au prix de mon départ immédiat. »

« Je… Sterendenn, je te jure que tu n'es pas une gêne, mais je ne peux pas prêter serment pour le reste, j'en aurais le remords toute mon existence si tu devais quitter cette maison parce que tu crois que c'est nécessaire pour notre survie ! »

Elle recula d'un pas, croisa les bras et leva le menton dans une attitude de défi.

« Je vois que vous me connaissez encore bien mal. Je suis très têtue, et comme je vous l'ai raconté, les conséquences sont parfois désastreuses pour la personne qui se trouve en face de moi. N'est-ce pas, _capitaine_ ? »

Sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure lorsqu'elle vrilla à nouveau son regard dans celui de Glen.

« Serait-ce une menace ? » interrogea-t-il à peine plus fort en croisant les bras à son tour.

« Disons que c'était un rappel. Et je ne bougerai pas d'ici tant que vous ne m'aurez pas assurée que vous me tiendrez au courant du moindre revirement de fortune. Que ce soit la chance ou votre trésorerie personnelle. »

« Eh bien, bonne journée. Tu pourras aider Cormag à préparer le repas de ce soir. » conclut Glen en faisant demi-tour vers la porte.

Sterendenn tendit le bras et saisit le col de son interlocuteur pour le tirer vers elle. Il résista, elle continua de tirer. Au bout d'un moment, il cessa de forcer dans l'autre sens et la laissa le rapprocher d'elle.

« Je me suis mal exprimée. _Vous_ ne bougerez pas d'ici tant que vous ne m'aurez pas certifié ce que je vous ai demandé. »

« Et quelle force au monde saurait m'empêcher de quitter cette cuisine ? »

« Moi. »

Il sourit légèrement.

« Si ce n'est que ça, je n'ai aucun souci à me faire. Tu ne pourras pas me retenir ici éternellement. »

« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ? »

« Eh bien, outre le fait que je suis plus grand et plus épais que toi, je suis mieux entraîné et… »

« Cormag est plus petit et plus mince que vous, pourtant il était sur le point de vous mettre par terre, tout à l'heure. Et je vous parie que je suis plus rapide que vous, ce qui compense ma taille et ma carrure. Quant à l'entraînement… vous vous battez à la lance, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Tu l'as vu l'autre jour. Pourquoi cette question ? »

« Parce que moi, je me défends pas trop mal au combat rapproché, ce qui n'est pas votre cas si vous utilisez la lance. »

« Ce qui ne t'avantage pas spécialement, vu que ça me donne une plus grande portée. »

« Je suis probablement plus rapide que vous, ça compense. Et une fois que je suis près de vous… »

« Et je m'en tire bien à l'épée, aussi. » coupa Glen, apparemment peu désireux de poursuivre une discussion tactique et technique avec quelqu'un qui voulait toujours avoir le dernier mot.

« Mais il n'y a pas d'épée ni de lance dans cette cuisine, alors qu'il y a des couteaux. »

« Je vais finir par croire que tu es en train de me provoquer en duel. »

« J'ai l'impression que vous en mourez d'envie. »

« Chiche. »

« Chiche. Mais je ne garantis pas d'arriver à retenir mes coups. » prévint-elle.

Glen jeta un bref coup d'œil circulaire dans la pièce. Son sourire avait disparu pour laisser la place à un visage presque froid. Puis son regard tomba sur la jeune fille et l'évalua un instant.

« Je crains qu'il ne faille attendre quelques jours. »

« Vous avez peur ? Vous vous défilez ? »

Sans répondre, il posa une main sur son épaule et la repoussa de deux mètres sans aucun effort apparent. Elle lui jeta un regard indigné.

« Tu es encore trop faible. Quand tu seras un peu remplumée, on en reparlera, mais pour l'instant, c'est non, d'accord ? »

« C'est bien ce que je disais. _Capitaine_ Glen, je peux parfaitement me battre, je l'ai fait dans des conditions autrement plus rudes, vous l'avez d'ailleurs constaté de vos propres yeux. Auriez-vous vraiment peur que je gagne ? Ou alors êtes-vous blessé ? Auquel cas, je veux bien attendre quelques jours, mais… »

« Je ne suis pas blessé, je te remercie de t'en inquiéter. C'est juste que non seulement il n'y a aucun mérite à combattre un adversaire diminué, mais je ne veux pas non plus risquer de te blesser trop gravement, tu comprends ? Après le mal que j'ai eu à te garder en vie… »

Sterendenn réfléchit quelques instants.

« Si vous me promettez que j'aurai ce que je vous ai demandé en cas de victoire, c'est d'accord. »

« Je te le promets. Et si je gagne, tu ne me demanderas plus de te tenir avertie des affaires courantes. »

« C'est d'accord. Pour quand dois-je prendre rendez-vous ? »

« Je pense qu'une semaine de repos devrait te suffire. Allez, va te reposer, maintenant. »

« Je ne suis pas épuisée ! » protesta-t-elle.

« Peut-être, mais tu as le dessous des yeux de la même couleur que ta tunique. Tu as besoin de dormir. »

« Je… »

« Bon, écoute, c'est simple : tant que ces cernes n'auront pas disparu et que tu n'auras pas repris quelques kilos, je refuse de te combattre. Suis-je clair ? »

« …Très clair, capitaine. »

« Et perds cette habitude de m'appeler par mon grade. On n'est pas à l'armée, ici. Je l'entends suffisamment quand j'y suis. Compris ? »

« Compris. »

« Parfait. Et d'ici là, profites-en pour t'entraîner un peu. Je ne te ménagerai pas quand on y sera. »

« J'y compte bien. Ca n'a aucun intérêt, sinon. »

« Nous sommes d'accord. »

« Bon, eh bien à demain, alors. »

« Où tu vas ? »

« Effacer les cernes sous mes yeux. Et je vous conseille de vérifier la porte de votre cellier d'ici à ce que je me réveille, parce que je risque d'y passer régulièrement. »

« Je… »

« Eh… c'est bien vous qui voulez que je me remplume, non ? »

Elle partit comme un coup de vent, laissant sur place un Glen qui commençait à se demander s'il n'aurait pas mieux fait de ramener cette fille dans sa campagne dès qu'elle était guérie. Ou alors dans une ville un peu plus grande où elle aurait pu trouver un travail et lui ficher la paix deux minutes. Il avait autre chose à faire que de lui coller la raclée de son existence, mince ! Comme par exemple aller voir… tiens, d'ailleurs, c'était l'heure d'y aller. Il quitta la cuisine, attrapa une cape en sortant et ferma la porte, l'air aussi heureux que s'il ne s'était rien passé. Il ne vit pas les deux yeux d'onyx qui l'observaient en silence, non loin de là, ni le léger sourire qui s'étirait sur deux lèvres minces.


	6. Chapitre 5

Voilà enfin le chapitre suivant. Les reviews, maintenant :

IthilWilwarin (review du 29/12) : Voui, il devrait y avoir du combat… dans le chapitre suivant. Courage !

**Disclaimer : Fire Emblem et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. C'est à Nintendo, tout ça.**

**5**

Je passai les deux jours suivants à m'entraîner deux ou trois heures le matin et deux fois plus l'après-midi, à dormir douze heures et plus par nuit, et à manger aussi vite que possible, au point que j'étais toujours la dernière arrivée et la première partie. Cependant, j'engloutissais à chaque repas l'équivalent de ce que mangeaient Glen et Cormag réunis au cours du même repas. Cormag, le premier, ne manqua pas de s'en intriguer.

Lorsqu'il me posa la question, le matin du second jour, alors que nous nous croisions dans l'escalier, je fis, l'air détaché :

« Cormag, ça vous dirait de vous entraîner avec moi ? »

« Hein ?.. Hé ! Fais gaffe avec ça ! »

J'avais fait mine de l'attaquer avec mon poignard — qui ne me quittait jamais — , et il avait tout juste eu le temps d'effectuer une esquive qui ne manquait d'ailleurs pas de technique ni d'un certain panache — si tant est qu'une esquive dans un escalier puisse avoir un quelconque panache.

« Vous accepteriez ? »

« D'où te vient cette idée ? Tu as changé d'avis pour… »

« Non, je ne veux pas m'engager dans l'armée pour l'instant. D'ailleurs, à quoi bon perfectionner mon maniement du poignard si je devais m'engager dans la cavalerie wyverne ? Je suppose qu'un cavalier wyverne n'a assez de portée pour attaquer qu'avec une lance, en tout cas sûrement pas avec un poignard. Sachant cela, mieux vaudrait apprendre la lance, non ? C'est juste une stratégie de défense que je veux acquérir, mais m'entraîner toute seule est lassant et ne me permet pas de me rendre compte des techniques que je devrais employer ou améliorer. Si vous aviez un peu de temps libre pour m'aider, j'en serais enchantée. »

« Te défendre ? Pourquoi faire ? Personne ne va… arrête ! »

Il venait de se baisser jusqu'au sol pour éviter un autre coup. Bons réflexes. Je le laissai se relever avant de reprendre ma tirade avec des accents tragiques :

« Sait-on jamais. Des ivrognes, des fous, des sadiques, à commencer par ce Valter, il y en a partout. Ce serait bête que je finisse ma courte existence d'une façon aussi humiliante, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Eh bien… héééé ! »

Je n'avais pas raté ma troisième feinte. Il était à présent coincé entre la rampe de l'escalier et moi, ou plus exactement entre ladite rampe et mon poignard qui lui chatouillait la gorge.

« Et on dirait que vous aussi en avez besoin. Supposez que vous vous fassiez attaquer en civil. Cela signifiera que vous n'aurez pas votre lance avec vous, n'est-ce pas ? Et si j'étais méchante, je pourrais très bien vous éliminer. Je ne le ferai jamais, rassurez-vous, mais d'autres — des voleurs, par exemple — pourraient très bien ne pas avoir les mêmes états d'âme que moi. »

« Tu veux t'entraîner ou me menacer ? »

« Pour l'instant, je fais les deux. Non, sérieusement, je ne me permettrais pas de vous menacer, mais j'aimerais vraiment que vous m'aidiez à peaufiner mes techniques. Vous accepteriez ? »

« C'est-à-dire que… en ce moment, j'ai un emploi du temps plutôt chargé. »

« Ah bon… Sans indiscrétion, puis-je vous demander en quoi pourrais-je vous être utile pour l'alléger ? »

« Pas grand-chose, j'en ai peur. (Il fit mine de réfléchir un instant et reprit, un léger sourire aux lèvres : ) A moins que tu n'arrives à convaincre Maelys de cuisiner à ma place… »

« Ca vous libèrera combien de temps par jour ? »

« Euh… entre une et deux heures le matin, je suppose. »

« Parfait. J'y vais de ce pas. »

Je fis demi-tour, mais me ravisai et saisis le bras de Cormag et l'entraînai à ma suite en déclarant :

« Venez vous aussi, vous pourrez confirmer mes dires, et m'aider au besoin. Ah, au fait, vous avez un bon niveau ? »

« Dans quelle discipline ? »

« Les armes, la lance, ce genre de choses. »

« Eh bien… je m'en sors pas trop mal à la lance, je suis capable de tenir une épée à peu près correctement mais faut pas me demander de m'en servir, je n'ai pratiquement jamais touché de hache, et je suis un archer horrible. »

« C'est déjà pas si mal. On vous a formé à tout ça ? »

« Oui, mais comme dans la cavalerie wyverne, personne n'utilise ni haches ni arcs, et que seule l'élite est capable de manier une épée sur une wyverne, j'ai laissé tomber tout le reste et je ne m'entraîne plus qu'à la lance. »

« Et la magie ? Personne n'utilise la magie pour combattre ? »

« Ah, ne m'en parle pas ! Je n'ai jamais été capable de faire quoi que ce soit avec ces bouquins, et pour Glen, c'est pareil. Non, remarque, il leur a trouvé un meilleur usage. »

« Quoi donc ? »

« Eh bien, il est tombé sur un instructeur qui avait la fâcheuse manie d'attaquer ses élèves quand il était énervé, alors un jour, il en a eu marre et lui a envoyé son livre dans la figure. L'autre a eu le nez cassé à cause de ça, alors il en a profité pour prendre sa retraite. Jour faste pour l'ensemble des étudiants en magie de l'armée. »

Je pouffai discrètement.

« J'imagine. Votre frère a dû passer un sale quart d'heure, non ? »

« Pas tant que ça. Il s'est juste fait un peu plus remarquer. Ah, Maelys ! Tu as une seconde ? »

Je repérai un chignon blond qui dépassait d'un énorme livre aux nombreuses dorures. L'ensemble, d'où partaient deux jambes se balançant et deux mains tenant le livre de part et d'autre, était juché sur un plan de travail.

« Mmm ? Ca dépend pour quoi faire. » marmonna-t-elle en levant les yeux du livre où elle était plongée à l'instant d'avant.

« Eh bien, en fait, Sterendenn voudrait que je l'entraîne un peu aux armes, et comme le seul créneau horaire qu'on a en commun est de dix à douze… »

« Comme par hasard. » ironisa Maelys en refermant son livre.

« Alors si tu pouvais cuisiner à ma place aujourd'hui et demain, ça serait très aimable de ta part. »

Elle posa l'ouvrage, se laissa souplement tomber par terre et avança vers son aîné.

« En échange ? »

« Le premier devoir d'une aspirante sœur n'est-il pas la charité et… »

« Ben voyons. Alors ? »

Silence.

« N'essaie pas de m'embobiner avec tes yeux de cocker, Cormag. Alors ? »

« Maelys, c'est moi qui l'emprunte quelques jours. C'est à moi que tu devrais demander, pas à lui. »

« Ben ouais, mais y a que lui qui pourra m'aider à faire mes devoirs pendant une semaine. »

« En effet, je ne peux rien faire dans ce domaine. Je ne pourrais rien faire d'autre ? »

« Mmm… il y aurait bien… (Silence. ) D'accord, Ster. Je te le dirai quand j'en aurai besoin. D'accord ? »

« D'accord. Tant qu'il ne s'agit pas de la lune… »

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Allez, amusez-vous bien ! »

« Tu crois qu'on va s'amuser ? »

Elle m'adressa un clin d'œil.

« Quiconque veut de Cormag comme partenaire au combat ne peut que s'amuser. »


	7. Chapitre 6

Et deux mois plus tard… faut vraiment que je sois un peu plus régulière, moi…

Ne perdons pas les bonnes habitudes… voici les réponses aux reviews !

IthilWilwarin (review du 27/02) : Euh… merci ! J'ignorais que la lecture d'une fic pouvait avoir des effets pareils… Ouais, Sterendenn a un petit côté « brutasse » qui me plaît bien, des fois. Valter ? Meuh si, je l'aime (on va pas risquer de contrarier Lumeha, pas vrai ?) Non, sérieusement, je ne le déteste pas tant que ça… c'est juste le côté sadico-pervers que j'apprécie modérément… sinon, le personnage en lui-même a quelque chose d'intéressant, que j'essaierai de développer plus tard… dans loooooongtemps.

Et sinon, oui, les yeux de cocker ne marchent pas sur les filles…

Lumeha (review du 27/02) : Merci J'espère que la suite fera plaisir à tout le monde aussi.

**Disclaimer**** : Au cas où ça ne se saurait pas encore, Fire Emblem est la propriété de Nintendo. Valà.**

**6**

En attendant l'heure dite, j'étais donc partie m'entraîner dans ma chambre, comme j'en avais l'habitude. Au bout d'un moment, quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

« Entrez ! » lançai-je entre deux mouvements.

« Ster, ça fait un quart d'heure que je t'attends ! »

« Ah ben on est deux, alors. » fis-je en allant ouvrir. Cormag passa prudemment la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte et jeta un coup d'œil dans la pièce.

« Tu t'entraînes ici ? »

« Il y a suffisamment de place pour ce que je fais. Vous comptez aller ailleurs ? »

« On va aller dans la salle d'entraînement. Pose ce poignard et suis-moi. »

« Et je m'entraîne avec quoi ? »

« Une arme en bois. A notre niveau, on ne s'entraîne pas avec de vraies armes. Je veux vivre encore. »

Je souris.

« Je comprends. Je vous suis. »

« Euh… c'est à vous, toutes ces armes ? »

« On ne les utilise jamais. La plupart sont trop vieilles, elles se casseraient au premier coup porté. Mais on n'a pas le cœur de les jeter, alors on les laisse ici pour la décoration. Certaines ont plus de deux cent ans. »

Et quelle décoration ! Il ne devait plus rester un seul mètre carré d'espace inoccupé sur les murs de la pièce ! Et à voir l'état de certaines lances, je le crus sur parole quant à leur âge.

« Bon, vous me raconterez ça quand on aura terminé, d'accord ? Vous avez autre chose que des lances et des épées ? »

« Un poignard, par exemple ? »

« Par exemple, oui. » confirmai-je.

« C'est sur ce mur-ci. »

J'examinai les armes accrochées au mur que Cormag m'avait désigné. Il y en avait de toutes sortes, certaines richement décorées et qui semblaient effectivement prêtes à tomber en poussière, d'autres très simples et à la lame redoutablement pointue et tranchante, comme me le confirma mon pouce.

« Vous avez de belles pièces. » estimai-je en rangeant le poignard que je venais de sortir de son fourreau.

« N'est-ce pas ? Tiens, attrape ! »

Je me retournai juste à temps pour recevoir un tas de tissu dans mes bras.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Tu comptes te battre dans cette tenue ? »

Mince ! J'avais oublié que j'étais toujours dans ma vieille tunique qui se soulevait jusqu'à la taille au moindre mouvement un peu brusque ! J'en rougis de confusion.

« Non, bien sûr que non. »

« Ils devraient être à ta taille. Je sors pour que tu puisses te changer. S'ils sont trop grands, regarde dans le coffre là-bas, il y en a d'autres. »

« Merci. »

J'attendis que la porte soit refermée pour déplier la boule de tissu que j'avais réceptionnée. Il s'agissait d'une tunique courte qui devait s'arrêter à mi-cuisse, accompagnée d'un pantalon ample. L'ensemble était en toile brune et en bon état, malgré l'impression que j'avais qu'il n'avait pas servi depuis belle lurette. Un bruit attira mon attention. Je me baissai et récupérai un objet qui pouvait s'apparenter à un poignard de bois. Eh ben, bon courage pour arriver à utiliser ce truc…

J'enfilai le pantalon, puis me retournai pour enlever le chiffon qui me servait de vêtement (que je jetai sans ménagement dans le coffre que Cormag m'avait indiqué précédemment) et enfiler la tunique. Pure précaution, au cas où il aurait été possible de me voir de l'extérieur, ce dont je doutais, puisque la pièce n'avait pas de fenêtre et que l'unique porte m'avait l'air suffisamment bien montée pour qu'on ne puisse pas regarder par les jointures. Ce n'était sûrement pas le genre de Cormag de regarder par le trou de la serrure, mais les hommes sont capables d'être si bêtes, parfois… Je remis la ceinture où était suspendue l'arme en bois qui m'avait été remise et effectuai quelques mouvements sans que les vêtements ne me gênent le moins du monde. A croire qu'ils avaient été taillés pour moi.

« Vous pouvez revenir, si vous voulez. » annonçai-je en retournant étudier les poignards suspendus au mur. Aucun ne me paraissait aussi facile à manier que le mien, mais ça ne pouvait pas me faire de mal de les regarder, n'est-ce pas ?

« Tu as trouvé ton bonheur ? »

« Si je devais choisir, je garderais le mien. J'en ai l'habitude, pas de ceux-ci. »

Il hocha la tête, l'air… approbateur ?

« Et vous ? »

Sans répondre, il empoigna une perche aussi grande que lui.

« Tu t'es échauffée ? »

« Non, je ne m'échauffe jamais. »

« Tu devrais. Ca assouplit, et ça évite de se froisser bêtement un muscle. Moi, en tout cas, je vais m'échauffer cinq minutes, et je te conseille de faire pareil pendant ce temps. »

Je copiai donc son programme d'échauffement. Effectivement, ça assouplissait assez spectaculairement.

« Voilà. Allons-y tant qu'on est encore chauds. » décida-t-il en empoignant sa "lance".

Je dégainai mon "poignard" et attendis qu'il passe à l'attaque.

Mais rien ne vint.

Nous nous regardâmes dans le blanc des yeux pendant une dizaine de secondes, quand soudain, sans le moindre signe avant-coureur, il fut sur moi. J'eus tout juste le temps de bouger vers la droite pour éviter le coup, en revanche je n'évitai pas le second, et ne pus retenir un léger cri, plus de surprise que de douleur. Heureusement qu'il avait arrêté son coup, parce que sinon j'aurais expérimenté le vol plané à l'horizontale avec dégâts irréversibles pour le mur et pour moi. Surtout pour moi.

« Un à zéro pour moi. On recommence. » déclara-t-il en reculant de trois mètres.

A nouveau, nous restâmes figés comme des statues de sel. A nouveau, il passa à l'attaque. A nouveau, j'esquivai le premier coup par une esquive latérale. A nouveau, je me fis avoir sur le second, mais j'avais suffisamment reculé pour que seul le bout de la lance m'effleure. Cependant, il y avait touche quand même.

« Deux à zéro. »

Bon. Visiblement, il fallait que je revoie ma technique.

Au troisième tour, il agit de la même façon. Cependant, j'étais prête. J'esquivai le premier coup, mais au lieu de me déplacer latéralement, je pivotai sur ma jambe droite et reculai de deux pas pour éviter le second coup. Puis, profitant de ce qu'il était en déséquilibre, je tentai une attaque. Problème : la lance m'attendait au retour. Je me baissai pour esquiver, me ramassai sur moi-même, et me détendis brusquement. J'atterris sur la poitrine de Cormag. Avec l'élan, nous basculâmes au sol. J'appuyai ce qui devait s'apparenter à la lame de mon simulacre d'arme sur sa carotide.

« Deux à un. » commentai-je, pas mécontente d'avoir capté le truc.

Quelque chose me tapota le dos. C'était le bâton de Cormag.

« Je peux me relever ? »

« …Bien sûr. »

Je roulai sur le côté, puis sur l'épaule pour me relever.

J'attendis qu'il passe à l'attaque, mais cette fois, il ne semblait pas décidé à prendre l'initiative. A voir la façon dont il s'appuyait sur son bâton, il devait attendre que je commence. Mais il y avait trop de distance entre nous. Trois ou quatre mètres. Le temps que j'approche, il m'aurait touchée. Alors ? J'optai pour effectuer prudemment quelques pas en avant : une tactique qui présentait à la fois l'avantage de me tenir hors de portée et celui de me rapprocher. Alors que j'avançais le pied pour faire le second pas, je m'interrompis et le reposai, songeuse. Ne vaudrait-il pas mieux que je joue avec l'effet de surprise ? Vu la position de Cormag, le temps qu'il reprenne sa lance correctement, j'aurais sûrement eu le temps de le frapper. Ca valait la peine d'essayer. Après tout, jusqu'à présent, j'avais toujours compté avec ma vitesse, pas avec ma force.

Je bondis brusquement, et lorsque je fus à moins d'un mètre, la lance s'anima soudain et passa d'une position verticale à une position horizontale. Et moi, comme une andouille, j'avais oublié qu'on pouvait se défendre avec une lance, et vu ma portée, s'il décidait de me repousser, je ne pourrais jamais le frapper. Il était trop tard pour changer de trajectoire et envisager une attaque basse, aussi me résignai-je à être repoussée. Toutefois, je ne me considérai pas comme vaincue, puisque ce n'était pas une véritable attaque : le manche d'une lance ne coupe pas. Cormag non plus, visiblement, qui faillit m'assommer en effectuant une contre-attaque que j'eus de la chance d'éviter. Je décidai donc, en un éclair, de multiplier les feintes en évitant de me faire toucher d'abord. Il finirait bien par baisser sa garde à un moment ou à un autre, et alors… j'en profiterais.

Environ une minute et un certain nombre de coups de chance plus tard, j'entrevis une superbe ouverture. J'y envoyai mon bras, naturellement, et presque aussitôt, sentis un choc au niveau de ma jambe. Cependant, j'avais touché Cormag presque au même instant.

« On le compte pour qui, celui-là ? »

« Pour toi. Tu m'as eu avant. »

« Mais vous aussi, vous… »

« Si c'était un vrai combat, je n'aurais pas pu te toucher, je serais mort avant. » coupa-t-il sur un ton qui n'admettait pas de réplique.

« Si vous le dites. Deux à deux ? »

« Doux à deux. Au fait, puisqu'on parle, tu n'as aucune garde. »

« Si j'en avais une, elle ne me servirait pas à grand-chose. Je n'ai pas assez de portée pour… hé ! »

Le bout de la "lance" était venu se poser sur ma gorge sans que j'aie eu le temps de comprendre ce qu'il m'arrivait.

« Si tu avais eu une garde, tu aurais pu me repousser. Portée ou pas portée. »

« Si vous m'aviez prévenue que la discussion était finie, je… arrêtez d'avancer ce truc ! »

Parce que moi, depuis tout à l'heure, je reculais, et depuis tout à l'heure, il me suivait. Ca commençait à me déplaire, parce que j'étais contre le mur, entre deux épées qui faisaient presque ma taille. Je levai la main droite pour repousser le bâton. Il ne broncha pas. Le pire, c'était que Cormag ne semblait faire strictement aucun effort pour maintenir cette "lance" au même endroit, soit sous mon menton.

Ah, vous le prenez comme ça ? Parfait ! De toutes mes forces, je frappai le bâton, me jetai en avant avant qu'il ne revienne, roulai sur l'épaule pour me redresser, évitai un coup qui aurait probablement pu me mettre dans les pommes sans difficultés particulières, et, furieuse à présent, me lançai dans une série d'attaques rapides et furtives, qui ne tardèrent pas à le déboussoler. Je le touchai une première fois aux côtes, une seconde à la cuisse, et la troisième fois, je le plaquai au sol et déclarai à mi-voix, en m'installant de sorte à ce qu'il n'ait pas d'autre choix que d'arrêter de gigoter et de m'écouter :

« Soyons clairs : quand je vous dis "stop", c'est "stop", c'est pas autre chose. Alors soyez gentil et pas de coups bas, d'accord ? »

« Tu n'avais pas exactement la même optique tout à l'heure, dans l'escalier, si ? » ironisa-t-il.

« C'est vrai. » lui accordai-je. « Toutefois, vous avez autrement plus d'expérience que moi, et il vous était plus facile de vous libérer que… »

« Attends un peu que j'aie une vraie lance dans les mains, tu me diras si tu préfères être menacée par un bâton à bout rond ou une arme de métal pointue. »

« On peut tuer avec les deux. »

« C'est vrai aussi. Bon, tu me laisses me relever, maintenant ? »

Comme je ne bronchais pas, il ajouta, moqueur :

« A moins que tu ne préfères que je décharge Maelys de la corvée de cuisine dès demain ? »

« Puisque vous insistez… » me résignai-je en le libérant.

« Nous étions donc trois à deux. »

« Non, deux à deux. » corrigeai-je.

« Tu m'as touché deux fois, ça devrait même être quatre à deux. »

« Mais ça ne comptait pas ! Et puis vous m'avez touchée une fois, à ce prix-là ! »

« Bon, d'accord. Mais tu veux un conseil ? Prends toujours les points d'avance qu'on te donne, on en a toujours besoin tôt ou tard. »

« Je prends note. Quatre à trois, alors. »

« D'accord. » soupira Cormag.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? »

« Rien, laisse. »

« Dites-moi ce qui vous fait soupirer ainsi. »

« Je me disais que tu étais la fille la plus têtue que j'aie jamais connue. »

« C'est un honneur. »

« Ca n'était pas destiné à être interprété comme ça. »

« C'est bien pour ça que je le prends comme un honneur. Bon, assez papoté. On y va ? »

« On y va. Et _pense à ta garde_, nom d'un chien ! »


	8. Chapitre 7

Vouais, chuis en retard, je sais… mais no comment.

IthilWilwarin (review du 25/04/2007) : Merciii - Il y a du combat dans celui-ci aussi, mais moins, j'en ai bien peur. Et j'essaie de les représenter têtus, donc si tu dis qu'ils n'ont rien à s'envier sur ce point… bah c'est parfait !

Le couple ? Bah en fait, je sais pas moi-même si je vais la caser, ni avec qui si je le fais… donc je ne peux pas dire si tu as tort ou non.

Lumeha (review du 28/04/2007) : J'sais pas trop… une intuition, peut-être XD Ouais, merci Duessel. Sans lui, le nom de Valter serait uniquement parvenu à la postérité comme celui d'un individu à l'âme foncièrement mauvaise… mais je ne pense pas que beaucoup de gens se soient amusés à obtenir un soutien A entre Cormag et Duessel.

Et Ster _adore_ râler quand ça lui prend !

Sélionae (review du 10/06/2007) : Merciii ! La suite est là ! Toute belle, toute chaude, elle sort du four ! N'hésitez pas, mesdames et messieurs, achetez-la ! Cinq mille euros seulement ! Hem… je m'égare. Pardon. C'est gratuit, en fait XD.

**Disclaimer**** : Comme d'hab', Fire Emblem et ses persos ne m'appartiennent pas.**

**7**

Lorsque la voix de Maelys signala que le déjeuner était prêt, Cormag avait gagné vingt-trois à quinze, nous étions trempés comme si nous revenions d'un marathon, mais de son avis, j'avais déjà bien progressé. Ca ne pouvait me faire que du bien de m'entraîner avec lui, de toute façon.

Je mangeai à la vitesse ahurissante qui était devenue la mienne depuis quelques jours, puis lorsque je quittai la table, Cormag saisit mon poignet.

« Attends cinq minutes. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que. »

Je ne pus rien en tirer d'autre, malgré mes efforts le regard interrogateur de Maelys. Je notai alors celui, amusé, de Glen. Il était sans doute au courant, à la fois de ce que voulait Cormag et de notre séance d'entraînement du matin. Je décidai qu'il était inutile d'essayer de lui tirer les vers du nez. Il ne me dirait rien, en tout cas pas tant que Maelys serait là, visiblement.

« Maelys, tu peux nous laisser cinq minutes ? » demanda d'ailleurs l'aîné.

« "Cinq minutes" - cinq minutes ou "cinq minutes" - une heure ? »

« Ca risque d'être "cinq minutes" - une heure. » admit-il.

Maelys soupira à fendre l'âme.

« Puisqu'il le faut. Les secrets de l'État n'ont pas à tomber dans les oreilles d'une… »

« Si le moindre secret d'état était connu de ton frère ou de moi, tu peux être sûre que ni lui ni moi ne se hasarderait à en parler dans cette maison. » assura Glen.

« Je te retiens, Glen. Tu me raconteras, Ster ? »

« Te connaissant, ça m'étonnerait que tu ne sois pas prévenue avant. » intervint le cadet.

« Parfait. Je vous retiens tous les deux. Cormag, tu es bon pour faire la cuisine, demain. »

« Demain, on finit les restes. » rétorqua-t-il.

Maelys eut une moue boudeuse et descendit de sa chaise. A en juger par la façon dont elle atterrissait à chaque fois, je soupçonnais ses pieds de ne pas toucher le sol. Et vu que j'avais du mal à poser les miens à plat, c'était plus que probable.

« Bon, si vous le prenez comme ça… bonne après-midi ! »

Elle partit avec un air de dignité offensée. Elle avait vraiment l'art de changer d'expression comme elle voulait.

« Bon, revenons à nos moutons, maintenant. Sterendenn, on a deux mots à te dire. » annonça Cormag.

« Je m'en doute. De quoi s'agit-il ? »

« Eh bien, en fait… ferme cette porte, Cormag, il y a des courants d'air. »

Le courant d'air mentionné devait porter le doux nom de Maelys, mais Cormag ne releva pas et fit ce que Glen lui avait demandé, puis revint s'asseoir.

« Je vous écoute. »

« Ster, il y a quelque chose qui nous chiffonne un peu, Glen et moi. Où as-tu appris à te battre ? »

« Hein ? Toute seule, pourquoi ? »

« Dans ton village ? »

« Ouais, dans le trou paumé qui m'a servi de village jusqu'à présent. Pourquoi cette question ? »

« Est-ce que tu as déjà combattu un lancier au corps à corps ? »

« Avant ce matin, non. Pourquoi me demandez-vous tout ça ? »

« Parce que tu t'en sors étonnamment bien et que si ce que tu dis est vrai, tu as d'excellents facultés d'adaptation. Cormag m'a raconté votre matinée (je lui jetai un regard noir) après que je le lui aie demandé suite à la présence inhabituelle de Maelys à la cuisine de dix à douze. Et j'aimerais bien voir ça de mes yeux. »

« Vous ne pouvez pas attendre trois ou quatre jours ? »

« _Voir_, pas tester, Ster. »

« Ouais, bien sûr. L'effet de surprise, vous connaissez ? Si vous me voyez combattre, comment vais-je bien pouvoir gagner contre vous, que je n'ai vu combattre que trois secondes ? Déjà qu'il y a une nette différence de niveau entre nous… »

Glen sourit. Il avait un si beau visage quand il souriait…

« Et j'en profiterai pour entraîner Cormag, après. »

« AH NON ! Glen, on n'avait pas convenu ça, au départ ! » protesta énergiquement Cormag

« Ah, parce que c'est un coup monté, en plus ? C'est intéressant… Et c'est quoi, que vous aviez convenu, au départ ? »

« Que je vienne uniquement pour t'observer, mais effectivement, ce serait déloyal que je sois le seul à pouvoir étudier ta technique. Et puis comme ça, ça me permettra de voir un peu ce qu'a fait Cormag ces trois derniers mois. »

« Je proteste ! Je suis crevé, moi, depuis ce matin ! »

« Si ça peut te rassurer, j'ai nettoyé l'arrière de la grosse armoire du salon, ainsi que l'ensemble des sols, ce matin. Je pense que je n'ai rien à t'envier au niveau de la fatigue physique. »

Cormag grommela pour la forme, mais ce n'étaient même pas des mots entièrement formés.

« Alors on y va. » conclut Glen en se levant.

Notre petite troupe se dirigea vers la salle d'entraînement. Sitôt arrivés, Glen me poussa gentiment en avant.

« Ne riez pas, s'il vous plaît. » prévins-je en allant chercher mon poignard de bois attitré là où je l'avais laissé le matin.

« Quand il s'agit de combat, même à l'entraînement, il ne faut jamais rire. » déclara-t-il solennellement. J'approuvai d'un hochement de tête.

« Prête, Ster ? »

« Euh… ouais. On va faire comme si. »

Je stressais. Je n'avais pas l'habitude de combattre devant quelqu'un, Glen par-dessus le marché. J'allais me ridiculiser, à tous les coups…

« Euh, dites voir, Cormag, vous n'auriez pas un deuxième… machin comme celui-ci ? Ca m'énerve d'avoir une main libre. »

« On doit avoir ça sur le mur, là-bas. Tu es ambidextre ? »

« Ambiquoi ? »

« Ambidextre, c'est quand tu utilises aussi bien ta main droite que ta main gauche. »

« Ah ? Non, je ne pense pas, mais j'aurai l'air un peu moins idiote avec une deuxième arme, non ? »

« C'est toi qui vois. »

Je sélectionnai une "arme" environ deux fois plus longue que la mienne, mais suffisamment légère pour pouvoir l'utiliser avec facilité. Je la testai deux ou trois fois, puis, satisfaite, revins me placer en face de Cormag.

« Je pense que ça devrait aller. On peut y aller. »

« _Ta garde, bon sang de bonsoir !_ » siffla Cormag entre ses dents serrées.

« Ah, zut… » maugréai-je en levant le bras droit, celui qui tenait le bâton le plus long.

A la seconde d'après, Cormag était sur moi. J'esquivai sans difficulté un premier coup, puis un second, un troisième. Je bloquai un coup trop rapide avec le bâton le plus long et portai une attaque. Vive. Précise. Je touchai l'épaule de Cormag et fis glisser la pointe jusqu'au sternum.

« OK, un à zéro. » commenta Glen.

Je m'obligeai à ne pas tourner la tête. Bizarrement, dès que Cormag avait bougé, j'avais oublié la présence de son aîné. Par contre, ce n'était pas une raison pour oublier que j'étais au milieu d'un _combat_, et que mon adversaire revenait à la charge. Je reculai tout en me déportant sur sa droite. J'attendais une ouverture, mais rien ne venait. Cormag était passé à la vitesse supérieure, le coup d'avant était juste un échauffement, je le savais. D'ailleurs, ça se voyait rien qu'à la façon dont ses mains étaient crispées sur sa lance. Bon, il allait falloir que… ah, zut. Le bout de la lance était délicatement venu se loger entre mon cou et mon épaule.

« Un à un. »

Je fronçai les sourcils. Maintenant, on passait aux choses sérieuses.

De coup en coup, de touche en touche, nous augmentâmes encore notre vitesse, jusqu'à ce qu'après un blocage assorti d'une frappe, Glen ne déclare :

« Quatorze à seize. C'est bon, vous pouvez arrêter. »

« Ah, déjà ? » m'étonnai-je, hors d'haleine.

« Tu n'as pas remarqué que tu es sur le point de tomber dans les pommes ? »

« Ah ? Non, désolée… oh… » murmurai-je en portant une main à mon crâne. J'avais si mal entre les deux yeux, soudain… Cormag me retint avant que je tombe.

« …peut-être que si, en fait. Merci, Cormag. » soufflai-je.

« On t'a peut-être trop fait forcer, aujourd'hui. Reste tranquille un moment, ça va passer. »

« Mais… vous avez autant combattu que moi… » protestai-je faiblement.

« J'ai pas mal d'années d'entraînement derrière moi, et je suis en meilleure forme physique que toi. »

« Mais… »

« Je te rappelle aussi que tu est de faible constitution, et… »

« Ne jouez pas sur ma constitution, elle m'a bien permis de survivre quatorze ans et quelques ! » grondai-je.

« Loin de moi l'idée de t'offenser. C'était juste pour te dire que je n'ai pas autant besoin de me reposer que toi. »

« Tu devrais, Cormag. Je te rappelle que tu as encore pas mal de lacunes que je vais t'aider à combler d'ici peu de temps. »

« Glen, je sais parfaitement que je dois encore me battre contre toi, merci. » grinça le cadet en m'aidant à m'asseoir sur le coffre à vêtements.

« Peace and love, mes frères ! Vous connaissez, ça ? »

Nous sursautâmes et fixâmes tous trois l'encadrement de la porte où se tenait un chignon blond surmontant le visage d'une Maelys souriant de toutes ses dents.

« D'où ça sort, "piçèndlauf" ? » articulai-je.

« Ca veut dire "paix et amour". » traduisit Glen.

« Et ça vient d'où ? »

« Tu le sais, toi ? Elle-même ne sait pas où elle a été le chercher. »

« Faux ! Ca vient de Rausten ! » répliqua-t-elle fièrement.

« Et qui t'a enseigné ça ? » m'enquis-je. Pour le peu que j'en savais, Rausten était suffisamment loin d'ici pour que l'idée d'y mettre les pieds ou d'en partir pour venir ici n'effleure presque personne.

« Ben au temple, y a une sœur qui vient de Rausten, et elle dit tout le temps ça. Alors je lui ai demandé ce que ça voulait dire, et elle m'a expliqué. Contents ? Parfait. Alors, dites-moi, ça se passe bien, l'entraînement ? »

« A ce propos, tu n'était pas censée bouder ? » me rappelai-je.

« C'est pas ma faute si je boudais juste à côté ! »

« Ah, commencez pas, hein ! Glen, on y va ? »

« Bois un peu. » ordonna-t-il en tendant une gourde à Cormag. Il but quelques petites goulées, puis fit mine de refermer la gourde, mais il se ravisa et me la tendit en me conseillant de boire petit à petit. J'acquiesçai et l'imitai.

« On peut y aller, maintenant. Laisse-en un peu, Ster, Glen boit comme un chameau quand il a combattu. »

« Je vais aller la remplir. » annonça Maelys après avoir déduit de mon visage anormalement inexpressif qu'il n'en restait plus.

« Merci. »

Une fois que le bruit de ses pas se fut estompé, Glen se retourna vers moi.

« Au fait, Ster. »

Cet air mortellement sérieux… qu'est-ce que j'avais encore fait ?

« Oui ? »

Il sourit. Ah, mais arrêtez de sourire, bon sang…

« Bravo. Tu t'en es très bien tirée. »

« Ah bon ? » lâchai-je bêtement.

« Tu t'en es même mieux tirée que ce que je pensais possible. Par contre, face à un adversaire en armure, tu ne ferais pas long feu. »

« Il suffit de viser la carotide, non ? »

« C'est précisément pour ça que le cou d'un chevalier est la partie de son corps, en dehors du cœur, qui est la mieux protégée. Enfin, bon, je t'expliquerai tout ça après. J'ai dans l'idée que Cormag trépigne d'impatience. » sourit-il en reportant son regard vers le cadet.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait au monde pour que tu aies toujours des idées contraires au bon sens, Glen ? »

« J'en sais rien. Bon, tu es prêt ? »

« Quand faut y aller… » maugréa Cormag en saisissant sa lance à deux mains.


End file.
